


Your Hands Should Be All Over Me

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Porn, Amateur Pornstar Steve, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, First Time, Gags, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Pornstars, Sexuality Crisis, Spanking, Student Steve Rogers, Sugar Daddy, Switching Eventually, Tony Stark Is A Famous Porn Star, Top Tony Stark, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You have got to tell me if he's cute. I swear to God, if he's got a face like a sledgehammer, I'm out-"Whipping around, the redhead shot him a raised eyebrow and a 'look'. "He's fine, Tony. Why don't you go say hi to him and find out yourself? Kid looks scared shitless." Tony sighed, wiping his face. "This is why I don't fuck amateurs."[Tony Stark, 36, is a famous and very successful pornstar who's quite happy with his life. He meets Steve Rogers, 19, a college student who's looking to make some quick cash. Things get infinitely more complicated for both of them after hitting it off.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is indulgent shameless trash that was plotted by discussing bad gay pornos.  
> Some of the tags are for the future, just getting them out there now. The cheating tag is for the minor Steve/Sharon crap. Sorry Sharon. x[  
> Age difference is as follows: Steve is 19, Tony is 36. DON'T READ IF THIS SQUICKS YOU OUT. Anything that happens between them is completely consensual.  
> Pornography/the porn business/kink discovery are major themes, so if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff please heed the warnings, individual chapter triggers will be included at the end of each chapter.  
> Song title from [Potions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5V1wmcdyrM) by SEE ([Lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/See-2/Potions))

_When you pull me in I don't want to look away_  
_Got me in your gaze, my eyes they fall for it_  
(SEE - Potions)

Steve Rogers was going to be in a porno. Now, this wasn't something he was overly proud over, especially that it happened to be of the _gay variety_. Not that he was at all homophobic, but he didn't really think he was even bisexual. He'd always dated girls, been attracted to females and that was more than alright with him - made his life easier, that was sure. Oh, he could find certain men pleasing on an aesthetic level... like the well known pornstar Tony Stark, for example. That man had a certain charm and charisma about him that Steve couldn't help but feel a little attracted to, or maybe it was just jealousy.

But, bills had to be paid and this gig was going to pay him $500 for a mere few hours of his time. Steve would swallow down his pride and fight his nervousness to get through it because between school and his shitty part-time job, this was his easiest prospect to be able to actually buy his mom a decent Christmas present and not starve.

So, he'd done his research and gone over the one-time contact carefully. Had been tested for STI's, delivered his results like a good boy. The scene was going to be one of those shitty one-on-one interviews with him being the novice, sitting on a stupid couch, talking about his lack of experience with gay stuff (no acting required for that, at least!). He'd touch himself, jerk off, shove a finger up his ass for the camera and if things went well between his co-star/interviewer, they'd go further...  He'd get an extra $200 if they ended up doing an "anal penetration" scene. Lovely.

He may be an anal virgin and a virgin with dicks other than his own, but Steve had no plans on going in completely clueless. The day before the shoot he had douched for first time and lubed up a finger, working its way inside his body... It hadn't the worst thing out there, but it was definitely weird.

Now, Steve Rogers, or well, 'Steve Grant' was what he was going by, was sitting in black low-rise Calvin Klein's (because yeah, he had splurged on a $30 pair so he'd look a little bit classier than what his normal underwear were - unflattering boring navy blue boxers). He had came early, been briefed again by a lovely lady that went by the name of Pepper (that couldn't be her real name, could it?). Steve had been told to strip to his underwear, given a bottle of water and was now fidgeting on the horrible red and gold embellished couch. He hadn't been told who was going to be his co-star, but he had been told that it was someone with prestige... Which was just _awesome_ , by the way, pair him up with some macho fucker with an ego and Madonna complex to make him feel _more_ anxious.

And then Steve heard _him_ and his nineteen-year-old heart skipped a beat. It _had_ to be a mistake, there was no way they had got Tony Stark on _College Boys Cornered 2_. Well, Tony Stark _did_ do quite the assortment - straight, gay, big budget, some kink... But what the hell? It had been a while since he'd done anything with an amateur and Steve didn't know if he could even be considered that if it was his first time.

* * *

 "Pepper. Pepper."

Tony was following the woman round, as she'd just left the room wherein the new kid was waiting for him. Tony was antsy; it wasn't like he'd done a lot of scenes like this, and-

"You have got to tell me if he's cute. I swear to God, if he's got a face like a sledgehammer, I'm out-"

Whipping around, the redhead shot him a raised eyebrow and a 'look'. "He's fine, Tony. Why don't you go say hi to him and find out yourself? Kid looks scared shitless."

Tony sighed, wiping his face. "This is why I don't fuck amateurs."

Indeed, Tony didn't fuck amateurs. These days, he didn't really fuck anyone. He'd become a name and face in and of itself enough to warrant his own series- _Stark Naked-_ which was doing pretty well, all things considered. He was at the point in his career where there was no higher ground to reach. He wasn't fucking old men for merely a few hundred dollars anymore; no, he'd grown out of that over 15 years ago. He was as much a household name as _Kodak_ or _Kitchenaid_ in the porn world, his chiseled face (and beard) very much recognizable.

The only thing that got around more than he did was his reputation. He was picky, he was arrogant, at times difficult to work with due to just how much of a diva he could be. Currently, he was reeling away from Pepper for a quick check-in with makeup, asking for more mattifying powder on his forehead and nose. Couldn't be looking like a greaseball, after all. These days, he didn't do as much as he used to, besides his solo project; occasionally he participated in a star-studded gangbang, or a particularly high profile one-on-one scene. Needless to say, one thing was consistent: Tony Stark was a picky man.

And so he was a little anxious as he opened the door to the set, smoothing his black t-shirt over his abdomen as he opened the door. Well, Pepper wasn't wrong.

"Well aren't you cute."

Tony sauntered toward him, clad in a plain shirt and grey jeans. He did look nervous. Poor kid. Tony stood in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's your name, kid?"

* * *

It was _him_ . Tony Stark, the face of the porn industry, a mega star, staring him down, clad in casual clothes and the trademark unique facial hair. And Steve Rogers was in nothing but fancy boxer briefs and gaping. He should stop doing that. He should also answer the fucking question too. "Steve Ro-- Grant," he replied and not knowing what else to do, he extended his hand for a shake. "It's wow, an honor to meet you, man. You're a _legend._ Can't believe my first time doing this is with you!"

Great. Now he sounded like a fanboy.

Before Steve could say anything worse, Pepper was coming up to them, but addressing Steve. "Okay, just a last minute review: guidelines to follow are the safe words yellow and red. 'Yellow' for Tony to slow down or take a break from something, 'Red' is reserved for a complete stop of the present activity. Don't push yourself, feel free to take a break when needed - within reason, of course." She looked down at her phone. “You said you were okay with masturbation, fingering yourself, light impact play such as slapping, spanking, light humiliation, receiving a handjob, oral sex, receiving finger penetration, and only anal penetration if the scene is going well and you agree to it during a break. That correct, Steve? Tell me your comprehension of the safe words, please."  Straight to business, apparently.

Wow. Had he really agreed to all of that? Steve just nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Yellow is for something to lessen, red for it stop or a break."

Pepper turned to Tony, "You get all that? No pushing him for more or I'll kick your ass, _boss_." She smiled before going over to the director and cameraman, Clint.

Just what had he got himself into?

* * *

"Steve Grant." Tony hummed, looking down at him with a raised brow. He couldn't help but look pretty pleased at the compliments, chest puffing out a little in response. "You're completely new to this, huh?" He asked, giving Steve the once over. He was lean, and fit, and had the thickest thighs he'd seen in awhile. "You'll do just fine, kid."

Tony spun on his heel when Pepper arrived, listening to her ramble. Hmm. No mention of _giving_ anything in his list of what he'd agreed to. Tony raised a brow, but didn't say anything, simply stroking his chin in thought. Those thoughts were shattered as Pepper addressed him. "I won't." He hummed. "This boy's too pure..."

Tony looked over his shoulder at the cameras, before sitting down next to Steve. Waiting for the 'go' signal, Tony put on a smile, his camera face on. "Welcome to College Boys Cornered 2. We've got..." Tony looked over at him, smirking a little. "Well, what's your name? Age? Cock size?"

* * *

Before Steve could even hope to try and calm himself down, they were starting the recording. His heart was frantically beating in his chest and his palms were sweaty. Thankfully, the only other people in the spacious room were Pepper and Clint so it wasn't the biggest spectator crowd. Steve smiled hesitantly for the camera and from what he'd read of comments, people _got off_ on how nervous the fucking amateurs were a lot of the time... If that was the case, Steve would just do fine.

He angled his body toward Tony, looking down at the man who seemed perfectly at ease with meeting him all of five minutes ago. Well, of course Tony fucking Stark would be professional and completely confident, he had over a decade of experience doing this all, Steve's mind unhelpfully spoke up. Steve was bigger than Tony, height and build wise, but the smaller man _still_ had an intimidating air about him. Tony Stark _demanded_ both attention and respect just by being in the fucking room.

The questions started almost immediately and Steve hadn't been prepared for 'cock size?' to be one of them. He surely had a stupid embarrassed expression on his face, blue eyes glancing down at his lap while his hands fidgeted by his side. "I'm... Steve Grant. Nineteen... and I dunno. Never measured it before, sorry," he answered, forcing himself to look up and give a small sheepish shrug. "No complaints though," he added.

* * *

Tony looked over his body again once it was angled toward him, admiring the way his body was laid out for him. He wondered what Steve Grant did in his spare time to warrant a body like that- it was incredible. He moved his hand down, placing it on Steve's bare thigh, rubbing his skin. Time to get the show on the road.

He gave a little laugh at Steve's comment, humming. "Of course you haven't." He paused. "You're a good boy. And this is your first time doing anything like this, right?" He breathed, squeezing the muscles of Steve's leg.

"You've never done anything with a man before- never even touched a cock besides your own, huh?" Tony continued. "Are you nervous to be spending some time with _me_ today? You sounded like a pretty big fan when we talked earlier, yeah?"

* * *

Steve could feel his body thrumming with nerves as a manicured hand was placed on his thigh and he he jumped just slightly. Fuck. He had to get it together. It was _only_ a hand on his thigh. Not even his dick. Not even _in_ him. The problem was Tony Stark. Steve didn't really know of other pornstars, but he knew of Tony Stark. Almost everyone did. And there was something about Tony that _just..._ made his stomach feel fluttery and tight. He wasn't addicted to porn by any means, figured he watched as much as the average college guy his age did - normal stuff, nothing gay or really freaky... well, minus the _few_ he'd curiously watched because of Tony.

"F-first time, yeah," Steve breathed out and shuddered from that slight squeeze.

He continued answering the questions candidly, not allowing himself time to even think about what to say in fear of choking up. "Yeah, never done anything with a guy before."

"Ah... Yeah, nervous... but.. yeah, I'm a fan of your's, so it's cool." Slight smile, moved on the couch and--

Shit. He could feel himself grow weirdly hard and _nothing_ had even happened yet. What the hell was wrong with his body? Was it because he was being recorded? Did he have some stupid fucked up voyeurism kink? Or was it that Tony was looking intense, completely focused on him, brown eyes watching closely and--

RED? No. Steve told his brain to fuck off. He could handle Tony Stark's scrutiny.

* * *

His hand dipped down, finding its way along the inside of his thigh, smirking to himself at Steve's shudder. God, he was so cute. His hair- his flushed lips- the pert rosiness of his cheeks. He looked like a model. He looked like...

If he was honest with himself, Tony thought he looked like someone who should have been anywhere but here. And yet, here Tony was, about to steal away any kind of first times from him.

"Why don't you tell me what you're a fan of, Steve." He hummed. "Do you like my solo work?" Shameless plug for _Stark Naked._ "Do you like watching me fuck other men?" His voice was a little low, a little gravelly, as his hand pulled at Steve's thigh, forcing his legs apart and open a little. He could tell he was getting hard, that he was liking this. It was turning Tony on, just as well. He leaned in, gently leaving a kiss on the base of Steve's neck, teeth grazing the skin he found there. He sucked at his neck for a moment, fingernails digging into the meat of his thigh, before separating his lips from his skin to breathe heavily over his neck.

"You're such a pretty boy, Steve. Can you get that pretty cock of yours out, too?"

* * *

Steve may have let out an undignified sound as that hand continued to move closer to--

Focus on the questions - that's what he had to do. "Uhhhh..." No, Steve, that wasn't an appropriate response. Get it together, try again: "Sure, your show..." He wasn't supposed to admit that because _Stark Naked_ was Tony doing whatever the fuck he wanted, completely naked and that wasn't what a straight male watched-- "No, uh, I like some of the gangbangs, your stuff with Angela..."

God, his voice was doing all the right things for him, low and sexy-- no, stop that line of thinking. Steve felt flush even though he was sitting only in his underwear and he clenched his jaw shut as Tony spread his legs apart because he  _wasn't_ going to give in and make a sound at every little thing.

His resolve didn't last because Tony's mouth was on his neck and he gasped at the light attention, teeth and then suction and it wasn't like he was some fucking virgin, but Tony was making him feel like one anyway. It was bizarre. It was wrong. It was happening anyway.

At the request, he nodded and his hands went to the waistband of his Calvin Klein's, lifting his hips up just enough to yank them down to his ankles.

* * *

Tony couldn't help but hum in amusement at Steve's obviously avoidant response. "Gangbangs, huh? You slut." He teased, his hand moving off his leg to instead brush a nipple. "I think you might be the type to be taking it..." He hummed, leaning in to suck at his neck again.

As he did so, Steve was taking off his boxers. "Good boy," He affirmed. The hand on his nipple moved down, down to hold one of Steve's hands. He guided Steve's hand to his cock, pulling back to look at him, giving him an intense gaze. "Why don't you show the camera what you like to do when you watch me?" He spoke. Tony was careful to be a bit more quiet, wanting to catch more of Steve's noises. He was so quiet; so restrained. It was adorable.

"You're going to have to open that pretty mouth of yours a little wider so the camera can hear you when I make you moan." Tony stated, releasing Steve's hand in favor of returning to his nipple, giving it a hard tweak.

* * *

Steve Rogers had never been called a slut before. He knew it could be a turn on for some, but he'd never used used it on any girls... but now he was being called one for admitting to watching some gangbangs featuring Tony Stark? Christ. It made him shiver, but he thought maybe it was just Tony's playful tone. It couldn't be the actual word. He wasn't like _that._

At the mention that he'd be the type to 'take it' indignation flared up, but Steve swallowed it down. It was easier to let it go because that mouth met his neck a second time and that was nice.

Briefly, his eyes flicked to Pepper and Clint, and the redhead gave him a reassuring smile while the brunet chose to utilize a thumbs up. Steve licked his lips and let his hand be moved to his half-hard cock and Tony was speaking softer now and fuck... Steve kinda liked that too.

"Right, right.." The blonde agreed, wrapping a hand around his dick and pumping it firmly. He gasped at the sensation and then yelped at the nipple pinch, frowning and muttering a, "Fuck, what was that for?"

* * *

Tony pulled back, separating his lips from his neck to look down at Steve as he started stroking his own cock. "That's it." He breathed. "Show the camera how you work that big cock, huh? You've got a nice, big one, and I bet you've got a tight, firm ass too, yeah?"

Tony was absolutely indulging in this. He loved it. He loved Steve's blush, the way he quivered, the way he looked for reassurance. God, it was endearing. Tony couldn't help but grin a little at the yelp, humming. "Just seeing what you sound like. I'm sorry. Here, let me make it up for you."

Moving his hand down, he moved Steve's hand away. Tony wrapped his own hand firmly around the base of his cock, beginning to kiss and lick a line down the center of Steve's chest. He'd agreed to this, and oral, and so Tony was eager to see how vocal he could get him. Tony had a reputation for being good at this, so he glanced up to catch the kid's reaction as he slid his tongue across the head of Steve's dick. "Mmm." He murmured, before going down on him, opening his jaw wide to take him half down his throat.

Pulling back up, Tony moved Steve's hands, encouraging to place one in his hair. "Watch me deepthroat your big cock, Steve Grant." Tony demanded. He gave him a teasing smile, before going back down on him. He squeezed the base of his cock, moaning and gagging as he pushed Steve's cock down his throat. He continued to do so, coughing and bobbing his head enthusiastically. Years of experience meant a delayed gag reflex, but he knew some still got off on the gagging sounds; and with the size of Steve, it wasn't hard to make them.

* * *

Steve's eyebrows furrowed at Tony's appraisal of his cock, sighing. He gave no reply about his ass, because yeah, of course it was tight, he wasn't shoving huge black cocks or dildos up it for money. He was _never_ going to be doing that shit.

He got himself fully hard, it hadn't taken more than a few precise tight strokes to do so. The situation was still... kinda turning him on, but he didn't know why, or rather, didn't have the wits about him to process everything - the fact that there was a camera recording this shit for thousands to watch and get off on, that Tony Stark being filthy to him, that he was currently being watched by two attractive strangers by said camera... Yeah, it was a lot to take in. Then his hand was being pushed away and Tony's was taking its place as that talented mouth was working his way down his chest.

Oh. My. God. Tony Stark was licking at the tip of his cock, looking up at him through dark eyelashes and Steve _whined._ It was a full fledged fucking whine, like a girl and Steve huffed after it as his hand was maneuvered into Tony's hair. This all shouldn't have been so erotic, but somehow it was. And then possibly the cheesiest porno line was being told to him, ' _Watch me deepthroat your big cock, Steve Grant_ ' followed by a smile.

But that, too, worked for Steve and he fucking lost his shit as Tony wasted no more time and, true to his word, swallowed him down, throat convulsing around him delightfully, sounds of gagging accompanying the motion and _fuuuuck_.

Steve wasn't being a gentleman. Steve was gripping Tony's hair hard, pulling and thrusting into that fucking hot mouth that had been asking all the stupid ridiculous questions, but was now making it up to him. Steve was groaning, cursing, his stomach tightening, his eyes staring down at the obscene image before him--

And then Steve was coming and that wasn't supposed to happen...

* * *

The kid was fucking his face.

Tony might have called a Red, but he knew better than to do that. This would make a _lot_ of money, and he figured the kid needed it. Tony hadn't had it quite like this in a bit- but he'd give Steve credit for having balls enough to grab onto his hair the way he did, thrust into his mouth the way he did. Tony moaned and convulsed around him, not having to try too hard to relax his jaw and take it.

But, the kid didn't give him warning when he was going to cum.

Tony gave a startled moan as his throat was filled with hot cum, forcing himself to swallow it, though he probably could have heaved it instead. He pulled off of Steve's cock, pausing to pant, give the camera a good, sexy look before shouting out, "RED."

Rocking back on his hips, Pepper came over, handing Tony a water bottle and a mint. "Christ." Tony responded, taking both from his manager. "Christ. Steve. No." He sputtered, wiping his mouth. " _No one has cum down my throat in years._ " Tony shot him a bit of a glare as he downed the water, hoping to clear the disgusting taste from his mouth. Most knew he didn't swallow. This kid was so _green._

He panted for a moment, before looking over at him, raising an eyebrow. "You must be really liking this, huh?" He popped the breath mint into his mouth.

* * *

His orgasm was a shock to his system and Steve was wide eyed as Tony fucking Stark _swallowed his spunk_... and he found that damn hot too. Flushed cheeks, pleasure coursing through his body, Steve was shaking slightly from the surprised climax that had pretty much snuck up on him rather rudely.

He was also mortified because of the pitiful amount of time he had lasted. He had behaved like it was his first blowjob (it wasn't, okay, and he had had one from Sharon earlier today even). There was also the issue that he hadn't warned Tony, which was only compounded by the fact that he was versed enough in Tony's work to know the other man man didn't do the whole swallowing thing - well, until now. "Oh, my God I'm so sorry," Steve was mumbling out.

Not being able to face Tony at this moment, he looked to the camera and Clint, an apologetic expression written over his features, "I can go again, just need like, a few minutes, five tops..."

Clint snorted, amused. "I should hope so, kid." And that's all the director said about it before pulling out his phone and turning away from the cam, clearly not interested in further discussion.

At Tony's comment of him really liking this Steve sighed and shifted to reach over to the side and grab his own water bottle taking a large swig from it and then setting it back down. "Shit. That was intense... You're intense," Steve finally commented, soft chuckle following.

* * *

Tony let the breath mint roll around on his tongue, looking over Steve with an incredulous gaze. Where had that come from? Was he simply excited, nervous? Acting up for the camera? Either way, Tony was intrigued. "Didn't think you had it in you to fuck my throat like that." Tony commented, somewhat out of turn; Steve hadn't said anything yet. Tony was merely pointing out the obvious. He nodded at Steve's apology, though his eye roll came out in his voice. "Of course not, you're just green." Tony shrugged, downing the last of his water bottle.

Tony leaned back a little on the couch, continuing to glance down at Steve's cock to see if he was ready to go yet. It was lewd and invasive, but this was work, and Tony wanted to get it done and over with. Much like any other job, just with more orgasms.

A chuckle left his mouth at Steve's comments about Tony's intensity. "Well, yeah, kid." He hummed. "You don't get to where I am by fucking like a mattress, sweetheart. Was that your first blowjob? If so, I feel bad for you. And shake my head at the stupid people around you who _don't_ want to suck your dick." Steve was a good-looking kid. Tony could give him that much.

* * *

 _Didn't think you had it in you to fuck my throat like that._ Steve wanted to say, 'me too, buddy' but he refrained. It wasn't worth thinking about because he _wasn't_ that type of person - that guy in bed who just _took_ what he wanted, like he deserved it or something. Surely, that couldn't be him. It was just the setting, just his frustrations at the questions and Tony's skill that egged him on.

When it was clear that Tony was making eyes at his dick Steve instinctively went to cover his wet cock up with his hands. It then dawned on him that the other man was just waiting for him to get hard again. It was business, it wasn't personal. He took a breath, trying to compose himself and stop acting like a prude, but it was difficult when it was just the two of them sitting on the couch in between takes and _chatting_ like... Well, Steve didn't know. He had nothing to compare this to.

"It wasn't my first fucking blowjob!" Steve retorted with a little heat. "It was just... really fucking good and I wasn't expecting it..." He fidgeted, and let his fingers stroke up his cock, figuring it was no time like the present to try and get the show back on the road. Thankfully, his dick agreed and Steve sighed, spreading his legs a bit as he touched himself. "I'm not gay," he said abruptly and the randomness of the statement had his cheeks heating up.

* * *

"Alright, calm down, kid." Tony hummed, raising a brow. "Hell, you signed up for light humiliation.." The tone in his voice was teasing. He only meant to prod a bit, not actually start something between them. He'd had other actors legitimately walk out on him for his behavior; he wasn't prepared to have that happen again. Not with this kid, not with it being his first time.

But then came the second part. Tony gave him a sideways smile, leaning down. He brushed Steve's hands away, taking his cock into one hand, stroking it slowly. "Was it good?" Tony hummed. "I'd do it again for you but I wouldn't want to set you off like that... I've gotta make you cum a couple more times." Tony murmured, leaning in to suck at his neck again. He'd remained consistently hard, but he tried to ignore the strain in his pants. The kid had made a point of not wanting to touch him, and-

_Oh. That was why._

"You're not?" He asked, looking down at him. He stroked his cock in long, slow motions, squeezing him from base to tip. "I don't know, something about how hard you get when you're looking at me tells me something different, baby." He chuckled. He continued to stroke him until he was hard, taking his time to tease a little as he did so. Once he was hard, Tony turned to the camera, flashing Clint a smile and a quick "Green" to signal that they were good to go again. Or at least, Tony was good to go.

Keeping one hand on his cock, Tony gave him a hard squeeze as he lifted his other hand, striking him across the face. He didn't hit him hard, but it would sting. "I can't believe you fucked my throat like that, you little _slut._ " That would be good enough to edit in as a transition. He caught Steve's face in his hand, pressing his thumb into his mouth in a lewd way. He kept his grip on his face and his mouth as he spoke to him, cock throbbing in his pants at what he was saying to the blonde. "Dirty whore." He teased, smirking at him. "Why don't you show me how many fingers you can fit into that tight little ass of yours, slut?"

* * *

He _knew_ what he signed up for, but it was different if it was being recorded or just them talking casually. At least that's what Steve was telling himself. Tony's hand took over, moving slowly and Steve gave a small choked sigh of contentment. Unlike Sharon's hand, Tony's was sure, moving with confidence and fuck, it Steve liked it, he fucking did. His cock responded in turn, coming back to life, a little sensitive still, but he didn't want the motions to cease.

Steve couldn't stop staring into Tony's face, watching his lips move as he was talking. _Something about how hard you get when you're looking at me tells me something different, baby._ "Shut up," Steve growled lowly, but didn't deny it. Couldn't deny it.

Tony knew - had to know, had to see how fucking game Steve's body was. His hormones were a traitorous thing.

And then he heard, "Green" and they were off again, no time to get back into mind state (if he even had one for this).

And then he was slapped and Steve's eyes widened, jaw clenching in irritation, a base instinct because a fucking man just _slapped_ him and the urge to wipe that smug look off Tony's face has his fists tightening. _Slut._ Luckily, he doesn't even need to respond because a thumb is being pushed into his mouth and Steve was feeling pissy enough to suck on the digit, tongue swivelling against the pad of the thumb. He had noticed how hard Tony was, it was time for some payback.

They're apparently moving on to anal fingering and he heard  _slut_ again and pulled his mouth off the finger with a _pop._ "Why don't _you_ show me if you're so interested, huh?" He shot back. "You've had a hard-on for me for the last ten minutes," Steve pointed out, small grin on his face.

* * *

Tony picked up on the way Steve was staring at him and damn, it was good. It was so damn good. If he were a different man, he might have kissed him, but that had never been within Tony's prerogative. It wasn't him. "I'm just speaking the truth, sweetheart." He responded in response to Steve's growling, smirking a little more. God, his voice. His eyes, he could, well-

But they were back on now, and Tony was slapping him, Steve was sucking on his thumb and he was back to sexualizing the younger man as much as he could. "There you go, baby." He hummed, smirking as he sucked on his digit. "I have. I'm not going to deny that. You're something, Steve." He hummed, the thumb running over Steve's lower lip. He leaned in to swirl his tongue around Steve's ear, the hand on his cock moving down, cupping his balls, playing with them lightly as he ssucked on his earlobe. "Oh yeah? You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

With that, Tony withdrew his hand, moving instead to his own pockets. He pulled out a packet of lube, spreading it over his fingers. He got down infront of Steve, on his knees between Steve's legs- Clint would move, Tony figured- slicking up his fingers for him. Without saying much, he began to lube up Steve's hole, simultaneously moving to lick up the side of Steve's cock. "I don't think you're ready for this." He teased, pushing one of his fingers inside of Steve's hole. He was tight, and hot, and _perfect._ He began to stretch and curl his finger inside of him, fingerfucking him, eager to put in another.

* * *

Steve didn't care for the sweet endearments - babe, baby, sweetheart - but it was a thing Tony did, but it just seemed so _wrong_ in these heated moments to be using such pet names. Actually, that's probably why Tony Stark fucking used them. He was a bit of a self-proclaimed prick.

 _Oh yeah? You'd like that, wouldn't you?_ \- that hadn't been his intent,  wasn't what Steve had meant - but then Tony was going along with it, of course, getting to his fucking knees. Steve slid down on the couch, spreading his legs wider, exposing himself completely for Tony and the stupid camera that, from the corner of his eye, could tell was moving on for a better angle.

His agitation was bleeding into nerves and at the first wet touch to his hole, Steve was squirming. It was really sensitive and strange and he didn't know if he liked it - but that didn't matter, because he wasn't backing out now. A lick to his cock was only a slight distraction before a finger breached him and Steve let out a strangled gasp as sensations flooded him - an uncomfortable pressure, the oddity of having something - Tony Stark's finger - up his ass and after a moment to adjust, the older man was working that digit inside of him.

The crook of a finger, some angle that Steve hadn't been able to reach himself, had the student tensing, stomach muscles quivering and an intense pleasure bursting as his prostate was brushed up against. Steve gasped in a voice he hadn't ever heard himself use before, "Fuck, fuck, _Tony_ \--"

* * *

"You see what I mean."

Tony grinned, watching Steve's body tense up as he stroked his prostrate. He withdrew his fingers, grabbing Steve by the hip. "Turn over. Show me that ass." Tony demanded, using part of his own force to turn Steve onto his stomach. He kept him pushed up against the back of the couch, Tony getting back up to his feet, his legs pressed against Steve's. His fingers went back to his hole, this time, a second joining him as his other hand roamed over Steve's ass. He leaned back a little, admiring his pert posture and sinuous spine, the paleness of his skin tempting him-

As he craned for Steve's prostate again, Tony delivered a hard, solid slap to one of his cheeks. As the sound of that rang out in the room, Tony moaned, continuing to fuck him with his fingers as he delivered another slap. Before he could get too heavy handed on one side, he withdraw his hand, focusing on the spanking instead of the stretching.

"You've got such a nice body, Steven. You're a good boy," He breathed, delivering another slap. He watched the red marks blossom over his skin, leaning down to bite and suck where he'd hit him at one point, a fresh hickey forming. Good luck explaining that to anyone, Tony thought to himself. "You like this, slut?" Tony asked, delivering a more rapid series of strikes, reddening Steve's ass evenly. He was starting to move into bruise territory, and so, one of his hands moved to wrap around Steve's cock again.

Stroking him off, Tony hit him harder. "I want you nice and raw for me, baby." He spoke. The pressure was growing too great on his own cock; he removed the hand from Steve's to undo his belt, before he pushed two fingers against Steve's hole again, continuing to lube him and penetrate him with the spankings. "How does this feel? Tell the camera how much you're liking this. Tell them what a slut you are for me."

* * *

He complied with the order to flip over, the finger slipping out and a hand roughly helping him to move as he turned over, knees on top of the couch cushions and pretty much presenting his ass for both Tony and the camera. In some ways this particular position was better because at least Steve couldn't see anything except the back of couch and the wall.

Another finger pushed in and Steve grunted against the discomfort, but forced himself to remain still and take it. Quickly enough, he was shaking again and slipping into profanity as Tony effortlessly found his prostate and white hot pleasure burned along with the stretch-

 _Whack_ ! Oh, right. Spanking. Steve also agreed to that. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out because being vocal from shit that hurt wasn't something he wanted to express. It _did_ hurt, a sting present from the sharp contact. It was almost too much - the slaps coupled with the fingers thrusting into him quickly, occasionally giving his prostate attention and Steve was trembling, panting and being undone.

Then fingers were removed and Steve didn't know if that was better or worse because he could focus more fully on the pain of the spankings. He was achingly hard, looking down he could see, with a bit of horror, that his cock was leaking pre-cum onto the couch. What kind of freak was he? He was getting off on being spanked by a guy? He kinda missed those fingers inside of him--

"Don't -- don't call me Steven," he grit out in annoyance. _Good boy..._ Fuck. That out of Tony Stark's mouth - _praise_? - it had Steve whimpering, which were sounds he didn't think he would be making ever. A bite and then sucking on a sore ass cheek and Steve was furiously trying to remain still and poised and he was being called a slut again, more spanks delivered and when a hand came to his cock, Steve was pushing into Tony's hand unabashedly.

The attention didn't last, that grip disappearing from his cock with Steve whining at the loss only to moan when fingers started pumping into him in tandem with slaps to his ass.

 _Tell them what a slut you are for me_.

A hot curl of shame rose up (and humiliation, his mind supplied), but it made him feel dizzy and out of control... and then he felt a stab of panic. "R-red. Red!" Steve gasped out, eyes wet from unshed tears. The spanking stopped, the fingers retreated and Steve scrambled up and off the couch going for a robe that was nearby and his water bottle.

* * *

Tony was beginning to understand why working with greenies wasn't the _worst_ thing that could happen.

Steve was hot. He was intoxicating, actually. From the noises he made to the way that his body moved, Tony couldn't help being anything other than completely entranced by him. He loved the whimpers he was able to get out of him, his ego soaring with the way that he shook ever so deliciously. He'd noticed the sheen of precum on the couch as well, and felt a swell of something similar to pride. _I'm not gay. Right._ He'd worked with some stars who weren't gay, and it was a bitch. This kid? No, he was fine, he was absolutely-

Wait wait wait. He wasn't fine.

Tony removed both of his hands, backing off of him immediately. He took a step backwards, giving the kid some space to do whatever as Pepper ran toward Tony with a towel. Tony wiped his hands, sighing through his nose. "Tony, what did you do-" She began, only to be cut off by Tony's "Nothing he didn't sign up for."

"Well, you better make sure he's okay."

"This isn't a therapy session."

Pepper sighed through her nose, going over to Steve first. "You doing alright?" She asked him, voice sweet as she offered him the robe. She helped him put it on, trying to console him. "Take all the time you need..." Well, under ten minutes, but she wouldn't say that to him.

Tony wiped his face, zipping up his pants. His erection was half gone because, well, he didn't really want to hurt the kid. He didn't want to be one of those guys that broke somebody on their first day. He sauntered over to the pair, looking at his co-star in concern. "What did I do wrong?" Tony asked, much to Pepper's surprise; there was a "You don't hear that often" coming from the woman as she walked away, giving the two a moment.

* * *

Steve was breathing rapidly, dick tenting in the crotch area of the robe as Pepper helped him slip it on. His ass burned, he felt slick and his asshole loose, it was all kinds of gross, but still he was rock hard. What the fucking fuck was wrong with him. He took a drink of water, and then another before shakily answering her. She gave a sympathetic nod before backing away and saying something to Tony.

Things got worse when Steve noticed a wary looking Tony walk over to him and he purposefully leaned his forehead against the wall, knowing that he wouldn't be able to face the pornstar and speak at the same time. "You didn't do anything wrong... Shit. It was all right. Too much so," Steve mumbled, hitting his forehead on the wall. "I have a fucking girlfriend," he confessed in a tight voice. "I didn't even know I liked _this_ all. It felt like I could have fucking came just from you... Doing that..."

He couldn't admit aloud that he had been so incredibly turned on by the spanking, by Tony calling him a slut. It wasn't even the type of porn Steve had watched in the past.

* * *

Tony blinked as the kid leaned against the wall, biting the inside of his cheek. While he felt for him, he really did, he also felt a delicious stroking of the ego as Steve spoke. Goddamn. He was used to working with pornstars, who'd evaluate him, get picky or bitchy or snarky. But this kid was... taking all of it, and for better or for worse, it was hitting home. It was hitting him hard.

"Hey." He paused, sighing through his nose. A girlfriend. Of course. "Steve, ah.." He wasn't good at this. "It doesn't have to mean anything. Actually, it doesn't mean anything. It's a job. I'm trying the best I can to make you cum. Of course you're going to want to," Tony gave a dry laugh. "Cause if you didn't, I'd be doing a shitty job."

He didn't want to get into the girlfriend stuff. Not now.

"Now, what do you want to do? We can end the scene in the next take, or keep going. You need to tell me what you want, kid. This.. this other stuff.." Tony didn't want to be invested. He couldn't be invested. But there was something in the break in Steve's voice that compelled him to... "We can talk after if you want, I'll give you a ride home. But for now, just, grit that pretty jaw of yours. Okay?"

* * *

Didn't have to mean anything... Right. Exactly. Maybe this was just something Steve had to get out of his system - one and done. He'd indulge in this, let himself enjoy it, get paid and move on. Steve felt a little bit better with that plan in motion. He lifted his forehead off the wall. It was kinda nice that Tony was trying to make him feel better and Steve smiled hesitantly at the offer of a ride home. That'd beat taking the bus. Tony probably had a sweet car too.

"Cool, thanks," Steve said. "Maybe just finish the scene?"

Either he had really good hearing or Clint read the body language and saw that the tension had mostly dissipated as he was striding over like nothing had happened. "Alright, alright dudes, let's wrap this up. Steve it's fine if you don't cum again, but Tony's gotta. Uh, over your ass? That okay?"

Steve nodded and Clint continued. "Super. Some more fingering, dirty talk, spanking then Tony jerk off and give us a nice cum splatter over your handy work." Chuckling at the pun he made, Clint meandered back to the camera and Steve shrugged off the robe, running a hand through his somewhat sweaty hair before resuming his earlier position.

* * *

"Yeah, we'll finish the scene."

God, poor kid. What a time to have an existential crisis. Tony looked at Clint, humming at his direction, giving a little nod. "Right."

As Steve moved back into position. Tony gave him a hard spank, undoing his pants again. "Fuck." He breathed. "You've got such a nice, big ass." Well, it was proportionate, but that sounded better for the cameras. Tony continued to finger him, working him, pressing a third finger into his body and searching for his prostate. Yes, Clint had said that Steve cumming again was optional, but Tony wanted this. He wanted him to be cumming, between his slaps and his growling of obscenities to the younger man- namely, "You're such a pretty whore" this time around.

When the bruises began to form on Steve's skin, Tony was finding himself unable to take anymore watching. He pulled his cock out from his jeans, hissing as he finally allowed him to touch himself. He began to stroke himself off, groaning in contentment once he finally started relieving some of what he felt. "Fuck, push it out for me." He spoke, referring to Steve's ass. It only took him a few good, hard strokes before he was cumming over Steve's backside, coating the marks and the strikes he had made.

Tony's body shook as he came, trembling with the force of his orgasm. Once it was finished and 'cut', however, he was tucking himself into his pants. "Good job." He said, patting Steve rather awkwardly on the back. "You're a good boy. Meet me out front in 15?" He asked, before leaving, going to wash his hands and bring his car out front.

He waited in a red 2017 Audi R8, a flashy car- it would be hard for Steve to miss.

* * *

It all started up again promptly - a solid slap, fingers thrusting into him relentlessly and Steve shut his eyes and let whatever vulgar sounds slip out. He'd stick to his plan and just fucking give in and enjoy it all. It didn't mean shit. One and done. This porno experience was his.

He felt like a mess of conflicting sensations, ass alight from the impact, another finger pressing in and stretching him open even more, Tony's lewd comments spurring him on and Steve was panting, shuddering, and fucking rocking into the fingers. Yeah, that's right. He'd give all the perverted fuckers a show. At the order, Steve pushed his ass out wriggling it too for good measure. Let it be known Steve Rogers gave his commitments his all.

Suddenly the spanking stopped and he could make out the sounds of Tony going for his cock while he still plunged digits in and out. Fingers twisting inside of him, knowing what was impending, Steve felt himself grow closer and closer and when hot cum hit his skin, Steve cried out from his own climax, painting the couch with his own visual display. Like the man himself, Steve's orgasm was intense and sharp.

What transpired after happened in a bit of a blur - Tony giving him some pat on the back and telling him he'd be in the front waiting, Steve needing a whole two minutes to compose himself, putting his robe back on, gathering his things, Clint giving him his cheque and another thumbs up, Pepper wishing him well and the subsequent hobbled walk to the bathroom.

Steve took a hot shower, washing away sweat, cum and lube. He felt... God, what did he feel? Steve normally considered himself pretty insightful about this sort of thing, was at a bit of a loss. Gingerly he dried off and re-dressed in blue jeans and a button-down shirt. Thankfully, he didn't run into Clint or Pepper walking out of the building - not that they weren't pretty cool people, Steve just didn't want to have to make small talk with them. He'd probably be stumbling over his words soon enough with Tony Stark.

A stupid flashy red sports car was waiting for Steve and he rolled his eyes, not even letting himself taken in the vehicle's splendor under the streetlight. He wouldn't be seeing it again, no need to revel at it. Upon getting in, he mumbled a, "Oh, hey again," before stuffing his knapsack down by his feet and pulling on his seat belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible triggers for this current chapter:  
> -Anxiety/nervousness surrounding shooting a porn scene where it will be Steve's first time getting touched by a guy (handjob, face slapping, blowjob, anal fingering, impact play in the form of spanking, dirty talk that's supposed to be humiliating)  
> -Usage of the word "slut" (multiple times) and "whore" in dirty talk  
> -Steve feeling embarrassed/ashamed/little bit sick of discovering that he may be bi & really enjoy spanking/certain dirty talk/pretty much everything Tony does
> 
> ♥♥♥  
> PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU LIKE IT? WE HAVE A LOT MORE PLANNED IF THIS HAPPENS TO BE ENJOYED.  
> ♥♥♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Steve didn't really care, not right now, not when he could feel how aroused Tony was, knowing that the older man had immediately obliged his request and Steve, finally getting his mouth working, gasped out, "Yeah, y-yeah I do - _fuck_ \- Tony... Call me--" but he couldn't get the sentence out, couldn't let himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8) We're back! Comments and kudos pretty please & MERRY CHRISTMAS! =D  
> Triggers at the end of chapter notes.

 

 

> _Your lips, your teeth_  
>  _Don't ever stop now_  
>  (SEE - Potions)

Tony leaned back in the driver's seat of the Audi. He hated waiting. _Hated_ it. But that wait was made more bearable by an air conditioned seat and AC/DC on the radio. That and, Steve wasn't so far away, either. He gave the kid a quick smile as he got in, chuckling at the backpack.

"What, do you have your textbooks in there?"

Teasing him, Tony put on his seat belt, putting the car into drive. He didn't quite move yet though. What happened earlier still wasn't sitting well with him; he felt worry in the pit of his stomach.

"So, ah, kid.. you feelin' alright?"

* * *

The inside of the car was fucking insane too. Red and black, sleek, lit up and suave as all get-out. The car had to be the most expensive thing Steve had ever glimpsed and here he was _sitting_ in it in his jeans that were from Wal-Mart. Next to it he was practically a hobo.

"Just one," Steve answered. His other textbooks were in his subpar basement suite. The bus ride over offered him a good twenty minutes to study that he had tried to not pass up on despite his wavering concentration. His life was mostly about maximizing what little time he had split between school, work, dating, friends and alone time. Hopefully with the pay he'd just made, the next week he wouldn't have to pick up any extra shifts working at the college's gym because sometimes it felt like he was practically _living_ on campus.

Concern was being directed his way and when Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he hissed, slight pain flaring up from the spanking. "Well, my ass is probably bruised," he sassed, but gave a casual shrug. Figuring that he ought to give a more proper answer, he tried again, "I'm okay, just... was very... interesting and intense."

* * *

Tony listened to what the other had to say. He was wearing the same outfit, save for a leather biker jacket that hung over his frame and the t-shirt. "Probably bruised? Definitely bruised." Tony corrected, giving him a short laugh. "I wish I could apologize but.. I don't regret it."

Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, Tony looked over at the younger kid. With his clothes on, he looked like any other jock. Well, he was a bit more handsome than just _any_ jock. The kid's jaw and eyes alone were enough to kill. Whoever got to go home to that was a lucky person, Tony concurred. "You did really great." He spoke softly, one hand moving to the clutch. He couldn't help but feel that there was something unsettled in the kid. Maybe something he'd awoken. "I'm serious when I say that, I've had actors get up and leave on me before."

He ought to ask him where his house was. But, instead, Tony found his hand resting on Steve's thigh again. He gave him a little squeeze, quietly asking, "What are you taking in school? I'm assuming this money is for _something._ "

* * *

Steve didn't know much about bruising. All he had ever left or experienced until today had been a few simple hickies. God damn it. How long would they last for? Hopefully just a few days... He'd have to hide them from Sharon. He forgot to check his neck in the bathroom, there had to be a small mark there as well. Fuck. He should have thought about that before, made sure to not go home with anything that could be seen as damning.

Tony complimenting him on how he did made Steve's chest tighten and his stomach do a somersault. A hand came to be on his thigh again and the blonde felt a little hot despite the A/C that was on. He placed his hand on top of Tony's, fingers spreading the other man's apart.

It was still his one and done night and he was curious--

"Can you kiss me?" As soon as the question left his mouth, Steve undid his seat belt and was leaning over, head tilted to the side, going in for a kiss because he had to know - had to know if he liked _this_ too.

* * *

Tony glanced down at their hands, surprised Steve had the guts to do that. To touch him- when he'd made it clear he didn't want to do that, before. Then again, this kid seemed to be full of surprises. One moment he was bashful and shy, the next he was moaning like a pro. It threw Tony in a bit of a tailspin, but not as hard as Steve's question did. "What?" Tony asked, blinking as Steve nonchalantly got all prepared.

"Steve, I don't..." He looked into the other's eyes, before leaning over, too. "I don't do this..." One hand moved down to beside his seat, pushing the button that made it slide back- not recline, but give him some room between himself and the steering wheel. "Come here." He spoke, before putting his hands on Steve's body. He maneuvered Steve over the console, getting him to sit squarely on his lap. It was cramped, but, it was hot- Steve's weight on his lap was getting him hard again.

"I don't do this." Tony repeated. "I _can't_ but-" A breath. Tony leant up, grazing his lips along Steve's lightly. "I will for you. Okay?"

With that, Tony moved one hand up to Steve's face, the other running down his back. He kissed him, hard- hips pushing up against Steve's body- his other hand gripping his face. He found himself moaning a little, enjoying the man's lips and taste, pushing him to open his mouth and allow the intrusion of Tony's tongue. The hand on his back moved down, back to his ass, his thighs. "You're beautiful." He breathed, breaking the kiss to speak those words, before going in for it again. He was pulling out all the stops- the hand on his face moved into his hair, tugging back on his hair lightly as he kissed him- he wanted Steve to remember this.

* * *

Oh, shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Steve was being rejected. His face fell, dread washing through him. What the Hell had came over him? Why had he thought Tony fucking Stark would even want to kiss him? Guy most likely felt sorry for him, offering to give him a pep talk and a ride home like some pathetic kid who needed a father figure or something like that--

But then Tony's seat was gliding back and he was being beckoned over into _his lap._ For his size and muscle, Steve was fairly flexible so it made shimmying over a bit more manageable, but it was still a very tight fit. Fucking sports cars. This was far more intimate than in their scene despite being fully clothed because this _wasn't_ acting, this was all them.

Straddling the smaller man, Steve said nothing as Tony seemed to work through saying 'no' to his request only to eventually concede. The kiss was searing and frenzied, Tony's hand holding his face, steadying him as he was devoured. He tried to give as good as he was getting, eager and delighted by how fucking _great_ this was too. For someone who never kissed in porn, the man was skilled, kissing Steve breathless.

It took the student to a moment to realize he was furiously grinding against Tony's own erection with his own. When he did, it was his turn to pull away from the kiss, gasping, slick lips parted. "Wanna touch you, let me touch your dick, Tony" he pleaded in a soft voice.

One and done. He had to get it out of his system.

* * *

Tony felt over Steve's body again with the hand that rested on the backs of his thighs, getting to know how he felt in his cheap jeans and shirt. Poor kid. He wondered how many times he'd eaten ramen in the past month, and was still able to maintain a body like that. He fought for dominance with the other man's tongue, stubbornly pushing against his cock with his own pelvis, gasping into Steve's mouth at the tightness. Tony was trembling ever so slightly; he hadn't kissed or been kissed in a very long time, and it almost scared him.

He parted the kiss with some hesitation, looking over his companion's face with wide eyes. "Oh, Steve." He laughed, leaning back to look at him better. "No." He swatted his ass lightly, grinning. "Not here, okay? Where's your place?" He pressed his tongue to his cheek. "This car's too expensive for even _my own_ cum to mark it. Alright?"

* * *

He wasn't exactly being rejected - they just needed to go someplace else. Apparently Steve's place. He could do that. He _wanted_ to do that, actually. Being in a vehicle that cost as much as a house was kind of intimidating. Steve moved to whisper his address into Tony's ear, emboldened by arousal he licked up the outer shell of the ear when he was finished. Man, whatever aftershave or cologne Tony used was damn nice too. "Fine, no cum in your car, fair enough," Steve chuckled.

With a pout, Steve climbed back into his seat. He didn't do up his seatbelt, because as Tony drove, he learned over the console to teasingly kiss at Tony's neck and side of his face, a hand cupping and rubbing at Tony's covered cock despite the protests of the other man. When he made to go for the fly, Tony slapped his hand and Steve conceded, settling in his seat.

This wasn't like him, but for tonight he was a moth enhanced by Tony's alluring light and he just wanted to go up in flames.

* * *

"No cum in the car."

Tony agreed, voice a little tight after Steve had licked his ear and whispered to that. This boy. Tony still couldn't quite figure him out; how he could be such a paradox. He gripped the steering wheel instead of gipping Steve's body, eyeing him at his obvious pout. "Fuck." He breathed. "Down, boy.", were his next words as Steve made a point of kissing his neck, his face. And of course, he was going right for Tony's crotch. A light slap kept him away from the zipper, at least, but he found himself missing the touch when it left.

He drove hard and fast, shifting gears with one hand, the other on the wheel. He was tempted to reach over and grab Steve's thigh again, but he didn't. Not for now. He parked infront of the kid's house- a half decent looking place, in the middle of suburbia, getting out of the car and double locking the doors. "If anything happens to the car, it's your fault." He hummed, looking around the neighbourhood. It seemed pretty safe, but it wasn't quite underground-valet-parking safe.

Walking with Steve to the house, he let Steve guide him to a back door, then steps down into his basement suite. His heart panged a little when he looked around the place; it was humble and somewhat barren. "Excuse me." Tony spoke, heading toward the bathroom.

Once inside, he closed the door, finding his wallet in his pocket. He left $800 under a cup, with his business card (including his personal cell number) ontop of the stack of cash. He fixed his hair momentarily in the mirror, washed his hands, before emerging from the bathroom. That should be enough for the kid to not have to worry about groceries for a month or two; maybe he could buy himself something nice, something to make the apartment a little less drab.

"Now, where were we?"

Tony spoke as he emerged from the bathroom, wringing his wrists a little. He walked up to Steve, gripping his sides as he pushed him up the nearest wall. "Why don't you show me what you've got?" Tony breathed, before moving in to kiss him again.

* * *

Steve kept a pretty tidy place for a college guy, or at least that's what his friend Sam said who owned the house and lived up stairs. It was easier to be neat when you didn't have much, though and that definitely helped in Steve's case. He slipped off his shoes, sent down his knapsack by the door and took a deep breath.

Tony Stark was in his house. Or rather, in his not very spectacular basement suite. The dumb expensive sports car was outside the house - that alone was the most excitement the neighborhood had probably seen in years. At least Sam was out for the weekend, that was a saving grace, although Steve hadn't even been thinking about that at the time of... doing whatever he was doing.

Not knowing exactly what proper protocol for this type of thing, Steve waited a little ways past the bathroom, just hovering like some creep and then Tony was going right for him, crowding him into the wall of the hallway and whatever amount he had calmed down from their car ride skyrocketed. Lamely, he tried to think if, ' _Why don't you show me what you got?_ ' was a line Tony had used in porn before and thankfully Steve couldn't recall it off the top of his head (thank God) because it definitely was working on him.

Jeans tight once more, Steve groaned into the kiss, hands coming to roam up at the expensive jacket, trying to take it off, but he didn't far as Tony's own hands were still on his waist. "Too dressed, need you naked," Steve murmured like some caveman barely able to string a thought together.

He could just make Tony take it off...

What a thought. So, that's what Steve did, hands moving Tony's arms to enable him to slip off the leather jacket that probably cost the same amount as tuition for a class at least. Steve took off his own shirt and then grabbed at Tony's and was tugging it off as well.

Chests bare now, a growing pile of clothes at their feet, Steve ran his hands down Tony's front, admiring the differences, the slight musculature that was clearly present. He sighed, "Fuck, want you so much..." Eyebrows were knit as he leaned in for another demanding kiss.

* * *

Tony wasn't thinking about Steve's girlfriend, or their earlier discussion, or Steve's insecurities. He was finding the other man's mouth too sure, too heated to be much of a deterrent. Maybe he should have been the one to stop it- to slow things down, to have that _talk._ But talking was the last thing on his mind. He wasn't a man of the purest conscience anyway, and so Tony kept going, not a care in the world for how this could impact Steve. If it would impact him at all.

Gasping as Steve moved his arms, Tony muttered a quick "Fuck you're strong--" as the jacket was forced off of him. Steve was strong, but also more bold than Tony thought possible. He pressed his body against Steve's, attempting to resist; those attempts were made feeble by the other man's strength. Tony bit and sucked at Steve's lip, wanting more of where this is coming from- though their kiss was interrupted as Steve took off his own shirt, then Tony's.

"Goddamn, boy."

He breathed, pushing into Steve's hands. Tony angled his head as their mouths collided again. "Touch me." He gasped, between hard, demanding kisses. "Touch me like you said you wanted to. I'm yours." At least for right now. He should have a 'fine print' that came with him.

* * *

A sick part of him liked the slight resistance Tony was putting up, not that he'd ever force anything - Tony was in good shape, but Steve knew he _could_ overpower him when it came down to it and that was an interesting realization to be had for the student. He had never thought about such things when with a woman...

He had permission to touch, Tony obviously wanting him to as well and Steve was getting harder by the second as the kiss continued. The facial hair was a little rough - different - but just added another dynamic to it. Being desired, Tony being interested in him elated Steve. And encouraged him to explore the older man. Hands squeezed at biceps, ran up to defined shoulders, fingertips ghosting across the scrawl of what Steve thought was a Latin tattoo under his clavicle and he glanced down at the ink. Without a second thought, fully acting on his urge, he bent down and licked over the words before kissing up to Tony's neck.

He dragged his nails down Tony's back, panting hotly into an ear as he started to shamelessly rut against Tony's thigh. "What... What does it mean?"

* * *

Tony shivered as the younger man relished in exploring his body. He was surprised he didn't simply go right for his cock- sometimes, that reaction was given- but he appreciated the way he reverently touched Tony's arms, his shoulders. He was in great shape for his age, his body athletic and toned; relatively markless, save for his one tattoo.

And that tattoo got attention, particularly with Steve's tongue sliding across it, then slipping up to his neck. Tony breathed through his nose, trying to keep himself under some form of control. It had been too long. His head was spinning, fingertips feeling radio static as he pawed at Steve back, finding his abdomen, his pectorals, his arms irresistible. Steve had asked him a question. Tony pulled back a little, licking his lips breathlessly. A blush crossed his cheeks as he began to explain the meaning of the tattoo.

"It's by Cicero, the philosopher-" He ran a thumb over one of Steve's nipples, gasping as Steve mercilessly began to thrust against him. Part of him wanted to ask him to go easy. The other part wanted him to ask to go harder. "- it means, "As long as I breathe, I hope."" Tony admitted, blush continuing. "I got it when I was nineteen and in.. university..." God, it was a dumb story. Steve probably didn't want to hear it. Instead, he began to undo Steve's pants, whispering a hurried "Take mine off. Please."  

* * *

Both the tattoo and the explanation were a turn on for Steve. It spoke of some possible depth, something that had struck Tony as meaningful in his past. It looked touched up, not faded, so clearly it _still_ held meaning or Tony was just that vain - also a possibility. Steve tried to imagine Tony in post-secondary and at his age - 19 - not successful and debonair, but it was hard to picture anyone than who he was familiar with.

"I like it, better than a naked mermaid or some tribal shit," Steve commented idly. As much as he wanted to sort of talk and ask questions about Tony's past, now wasn't the time. They weren't dating; this was a hook up, plain and simple. Fuck. Now _this_ was flat out cheating and Steve didn't feel good about that - he had never cheated before... but Steve didn't feel bad enough to stop and see reason when Tony's hands were undoing his pants and... Well, fuck, Steve wanted this, wanted to keep touching Tony. He'd never do this again, never get another chance with someone famous and hot like the older man either.

"Yeah, yeah," Steve was agreeing. Taking off Tony's pants was a good idea, but he had to stop rubbing his crotch over the other man's thigh to do so. They were a mess of hands, getting in the way of each other, Steve fumbling at undoing Tony's fly. With a chuckle, he had to push Tony away to allow room to shimmy the other man's jeans down and discovered that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Steve inhaled sharply. Eyes glued to Tony's nice cut cock and unconsciously licking his lips. "Fu...ck," he announced, hand hovering between their bodies, wanting to touch, but not quite bridging the distance yet. "You want me to touch it? Can I?"

* * *

The reaction to the tattoo was something Tony hadn't expected. Few noticed it, though it was one of the only prominent marks on his body. It was flattering to think that Steve might think highly of it, as he could tell by the gaze he gave the scarred skin, and the looks he gave Tony thereafter.

Tony pushed Steve's jeans down off of his hips, noting the rough material of the cheap jeans. The kid deserved to dress better; Tony imagined how many outfits he could pull off, with a body like that. He was drawn out of his thoughts by Steve's movements gasping a little as Steve pushed at him. "S-sorry-" He stammered. "Guess I kinda' like being up against you."

Stepping out of his jeans, he was naked, save for socks. He was more naked than Steve, actually, who stood in those expensive undergarments like it was no big deal. Tony guided one of Steve's hands to his side, biting his lip at how hesitant he was to touch him. "Yeah. Absolutely." His words were breathy, heady with arousal. "You want this, don't you?" Tony teased softly, smirking up at him.

* * *

Fucking Christ. He did want it, his own dick twitching in interest at the prospect. Steve did want to touch that perfect cock, run his fingers up the side, feel the weight in his hand, grip it, taste--

Wait. He didn't know if he wanted to go that far... And was it just Tony's dick he liked because of who it happened to be attached to, or did Steve actually like... penises in general? He needed to stop thinking about this. It didn't matter, didn't have to mean anything, right? One and done. Suck to the plan, Rogers.

"I do..." Steve murmured, hand gripping at Tony's waist while his other reached out, pads of his fingers running up along the bottom vein. The skin was smooth and hot and Steve swallowed past a lump as his fingers slowly enveloped the erection. He pumped his fist loosely, eyes staring at the sight for a few seconds before looking back to Tony's face, mouth parted and heart thundering in his chest. "Tony... I..." Steve couldn't finish his sentence.

* * *

Tony picked up on the hesitation in the other man, his brows furrowing as the intensity of the prior moments began to dull. Tony moved one of his hands up, gently pushing Steve's hair back; that hand moved down to hold a loose grip on the side of Steve's face. He leaned in to kiss the side of his face as Steve finally touched his cock, but, something was off. It made Tony's stomach churn in anticipation, to not know the thoughts that were going on behind those blue eyes.

"What's going on? Talk to me, baby." Tony asked. To punctuate his statement, Tony brushed Steve's hand away from his cock. He needed to know what was wrong first; if- "If you don't want to go through with this, just say so." Tony breathed, eyes flicking over Steve's face. Yes, he was horny as all hell, but he had some decency within him. That, and the kid looked _terrified._ It wasn't exactly a turn on.

* * *

Steve was conflicted. He wanted to keep exploring, keep giving in to his urges, but things somehow weren't fast and frenzied now, nerves trying to get the best of him. It felt real, maybe too real and now Tony had picked up on it and he was trying to soothe Steve which, on one hand was sweet, but it also kind of pissed him off. Steve was an adult, he didn't need to be coddled, didn't want to be at any rate. Shit. He needed...

"I want this... want _you,_ " Steve stated, but his voice was tight. "Can we... Let's go to my bedroom." He thought he'd feel more comfortable there, on the bed versus getting frisky in the hall. Leading the way, Steve yanked down his boxer briefs in the process, wanting things to progress, not allowing himself the option to back out. He flicked on his desk lamp for some moderate light, but too intimidated to have the ceiling light on.

"I want you to be like... Like how you were in the porno?" Steve asked, bending over to pull his socks off.

* * *

Tony had tried the compassionate-daddy approach, and, it wasn't exactly going as planned. Steve seemed to want him as a blur; as a streak of passion that perhaps marked Steve's body and nothing else. Tony bit the inside of his lip as Steve asked to go to his bedroom, Tony nodding in agreement. He followed him quietly, sock-clad feet padding on the floor. He was holding his breath. Why was he holding his breath?

Right, because he'd met the kid a few hours ago and the was so damn _green._

Tony chuckled at what Steve said, humming. "Like this?" He asked, coming up behind Steve as he straightened his back and position from being halved. He pressed his cock against the cleft of Steve's ass, rutting it against him, as one arm snaked around him to grasp at a nipple. The other moved down to Steve's cock, wrapping his hand around it, beginning to stroke him slowly. His lips kissed a soft line up Steve's shoulder; their height difference wasn't too extreme, maybe an inch or so, and so this wasn't entirely difficult for him to do.

"You like it when I take what I want from you, huh?" Tony asked, voice gravelly as he bit into Steve's skin, sucking in order to leave a mark on the back of the side of his neck.

* * *

Exactly. It was exactly what Steve wanted, what he needed, whining as he was all but manhandled by Tony who was pressed up behind him, dick rubbing against his ass and Steve was _there_ again - in that headspace where he just wanted to keep being pushed further and touched harder. He shuddered as a nipple was pinched, not really certain he liked that sensation, but it was Tony and he liked how overwhelming the man could be, making him feel dizzy with confusing want.

A, "God, yes," was moaned out as his cock was tended to by Tony's hand and he jerked into that grip, not embarrassed by his own desire when he was being _given_ the attention. Before he could answer the question, his neck was being bit - mind distantly aware that it was on another a spot that could be easily seen--

But Steve didn't really care, not right now, not when he could feel how aroused Tony was, knowing that the older man had immediately obliged his request and Steve, finally getting his mouth working, gasped out, "Yeah, y-yeah I do - _fuck_ \- Tony... Call me--" but he couldn't get the sentence out, couldn't let himself.

* * *

Tony shuddered at Steve's whining, the hand on his nipple moving up to hold Steve by the throat. He wanted to push his buttons- he wanted to push his limits. Mostly, he wanted Steve to see this as incomparable. That anyone who came after him wouldn't quite be the same; wouldn't be as satisfying, wouldn't be as _good._  Tony continued to rut against his ass, his actions lewd and invasive; just how he wanted them to be.

He squeezed Steve's cock when he thrusted into it. Without saying anything, he guided Steve toward the bed, using the force of his hips to do so. He bent Steve over his bed, getting ontop of him, his smaller body pushing Steve into the mattress. He moved one hand back behind Steve's back, pinning it there, pinning him there. He continued to rub his cock against his ass, hoping to make him shake, make him beg.

Catching that sentence, Tony moved his spare hand to give Steve's ass a firm spank. He was careful, though, with his force- the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt him, not with bruises so fresh. Not with their-whatever this was- so new to the both of them. "Call you what, Steve?" He asked, voice husky. "What do you want me to call you?"

Wetting two fingers by pressing them into his mouth, he shuffled over, replacing the heat of his cock with his fingers. It was a temporary fix, but for now, he used his spit to moisten Steve's hole. He only wanted to tease him, anyway.

"Say it."

* * *

Steve was momentarily caught off guard as he was pushed onto his bed, laying down on his stomach. As he felt Tony crawl on top of him, he thought maybe he should have been scared or bothered at being in such a vulnerable position, but he wasn't. No, he was fucking delighted by it, delighted by Tony maneuvering his arm behind his back and...

This was all fucked up, but he liked it. Steve fucking liked it, body thrumming with excitement and nerves. It held an air of danger and it was It seemed all too natural to wiggle his ass against Tony's cock, to be a--

A spank came and he cried out, more out of surprise than from pain, but shit, Steve _still_ liked it, his ass sore and now a slight burn flaring up. His current request... Tony wasn't giving it to him. Tony was going to make him say it...

He groaned in frustration, eyes screwed shut as he fought with himself and his desires. A movement - Tony backing away and slick fingers were at his hole and it was what Steve needed to break this particular barrier, shaking, voice higher with need, " _Slut_... Call me a slut." Humiliation shot through him and Steve bit his lip, head thrashing as if he wanted to disagree with disagree with his own words.

* * *

"You're my slut."

The words came out rough and raw, as tense as the hand around Steve's wrist, pushing him down. His fingers pushed into his hole, through the tight musculature, reaching within him for the spot that made Steve quake. He leant down to lick his back, mouth and tongue moving in a way that was raw, animalistic. But it matched the timbre of Steve's cries and the intensity of his actions. As far as Tony was concerned, it couldn't be helped.

He was stretching him quickly, again, pushing him. "I'm going to fuck you into your mattress." Tony explained, cock twitching as he spread the words. "You're going to take every inch of me, _slut._ " As if to make a point, Tony withdrew his fingers, instead wrapping his hand around his own cock to slap it against Steve's ass. "Do you like the thought of that? Every inch. I want to stretch you so wide..."

At this point, Steve had made a vague motion toward the nightstand- whether intentional or not. Tony reached for the drawer, withdrawing a condom and lube. He let go of Steve in favor of putting on the condom, as well as lubing up his fingers. "Tell me how bad you want me." He breathed, moving to adjust Steve's position. He lifted him up a bit on the bed, so he was kneeling; so he was face down, ass up and vulnerable for him. His two fingers made sure he felt nice and loose before inserting a third, though his patience was wearing thin.

So thin that he found himself spreading the lube over his cock, gasping at the sensation. So thin that he also found himself pressing his cock against Steve's ass, pushing the head in, trembling at the sensations. His hands moved to hold Steve by the narrowest part of his waist, pulling Steve back against his cock, stretching him further as he buried himself in the younger man to the hilt. "Fuck, you're a good slut, too-" He breathed, giving his ass another spank. It didn't take him long to begin to thrust into him, his body moving in snappy, harsh motions.

* * *

 _You're my slut._ Steve sobbed, because it was perfect, so fucking perfect and he felt like he was falling under some spell, entranced and unable to comprehend anything, but this growing fixation on Tony Stark touching him (and _everywhere_ if possible). Fingers were pushing into him, so many sensations flooding into his system and he squirmed against the bed just to get some friction against his cock. When fingers made contact with his prostate, Steve was gasping and his free hand was clenching at the sheets beside him.

He was completely a slut for Tony and hearing Tony talking about _fucking him_ had Steve's body shudder, whining softly at the thought. Would he? What would it feel like - being _fucked_ by Tony Stark, having his nice cock pound into his virgin ass-- Fuck, why was he thinking like that, he'd been watching too much porn leading up to the shoot, obviously... They needed lube for the fingering to continue, and Steve was good with that continuing because he was used to the actions, so he made a gesture toward where he kept his own supplies.

 _Tell me how bad you want me._ He had no reply to give save for a choked off 'Fuck' as Tony was getting him to an even more embarrassing position - doggy style, ass up in the air. This, too, worked for Steve and when lubed up digits were plunging again into his body, Steve was babbling out a litany of "please," "want you" and Tony's name out.

And then fingers were being withdrawn and Steve was craning his neck around to see what the fuck was up but-- _what?_ Tony's cock was at his stretched open hole, the thick head of it bearing down and _into_ him and Steve was struggling with what to do - because Tony was pulling Steve back _onto_ his dick and his body was somehow taking it and he felt distressed by that fact. With another slap and after a brief period of stillness allowing Steve to adjust, Tony was fucking into him rapidly. Steve's hand was moving to his own dick, wrapping around it and trying to stroke in time to Tony's thrusts, but it was difficult to manage, his own actions uncoordinated.

Everything was heightened and felt like _too much._ All Steve wanted to do was chase his impending orgasm as Tony used him.The sounds he was making weren't familiar, weren't like anything he'd heard himself make before and when Steve finally did come he collapsed onto the bed, shaking and unhinged.

* * *

The noises Steve made served only to spur Tony on. His grip on his waist was heavy and strong; nails digging into the flesh he found there. Steve's sounds were strangled and light and ultimately raw; Tony was thankful he didn't have to ask for them, though he was figuring out what to do and what to say to get him to make them. That sob he'd given at being called a _slut_ did it for him, Tony's body tensing, stifling his own moans in favor of better hearing Steve's. " _My slut._ " He repeated, punctuating the words with a firm slap to his sore ass.

His thrusts were quick and brutal, hips snapping against him. Tony's own head was spinning. He'd been anticipating this since earlier and so, it wasn't going to take much to get him off-

Suddenly, Steve was cumming, and Tony was gasping at the way he clenched around his cock. "Fuck- you fucking _whore-_ " Tony breathed, continuing to fuck him through his orgasm. While he wanted to cum, he wouldn't, not just yet. He followed Steve down onto the bed, laying on top of him, continuing to thrust into him from their prone position.

If anything, this gave him better access to Steve's ear and neck. Tony began to suck on his neck again, gasping as he kept thrusting. "You like this? You like getting fucked by daddy's big cock?" His words were self indulgent and excessive, but that didn't stop Tony from saying them. It only took a few more quick thrusts for him to get off, Tony moaning as he slammed into him one last time, gasping as he filled the condom with his cum.

Feeling that staying in any longer would be unpleasant for the both of them, Tony rolled over, moving off of him. He didn't say anything, simply catching his breath, one hand on his own chest as he stared at the ceiling.

When he did speak, it was rushed, on a deep exhale. "Fuck you're good-" He breathed, turning his head to look at Steve. "You okay?"

* * *

They were closer now, Tony pressed up against his back and Steve was still being fucked ruthlessly as he made a mess of his own hand and sheets underneath. He was trembling, body confused by the surge of conflicting stimuli - engulfing pleasure coursing through him from his climax, the physical ache from Tony's rough movements - the grip on his waist, the burn from the spanks - and then mental anguish as the reality of the situation was starting to filter back into his brain.

Daddy? Was that really what Tony had just said, what he just had referred to himself as? Steve heard that shit before in porn, but... No, don't think about that, surely he couldn't like that too--

Finally, it was over. Tony seeming to have finished and came thankfully in a condom, as Steve didn't feel anything extra inside of him (other than lube) when the older man pulled out. It was still gross, but he found that the emptiness was strangely disconcerting too.

He hurt. His insides kind of hurt. His head hurt. Steve was panting, shaking, and he rolled away from Tony. The words _slut_ , _whore_ and _daddy_ ricocheted in his mind. It made his stomach roil.

He'd just been fucked by a guy - by Tony Stark. He'd just all out cheated too. Was he okay? "No, I'm not. What the fuck... I didn't... I didn't say to do... _that,"_ Steve protested, voice strained. He made himself get off the bed and pull on pyjama pants, not being able to stand being naked any longer.

* * *

Tony caught his breath, trying to regain focus by staring at the ceiling. He was well tired now- could go for a nap- maybe a nice drink, too-

But Steve was saying something that made Tony's stomach flip. Here Tony was, internally celebrating a good fuck by thinking of sleep and martinis, and yet Steve's voice was strained when he spoke the words that he did. Hell, Steve's voice was _hurt._ Tony bit the inside of his cheek, looking over at Steve as he got out of bed so quickly, eyes settling on his limp as he seemed to want to hobble away from Tony as quickly as he could.

Taking off the condom, Tony nonchalantly whipped it into the nearest trash receptacle, before standing up as well. "What?" He asked, swallowing hard. The weight of what Steve was implying wasn't lost on him, but, Tony was finding himself incapable of pleading guilty. "I thought this was what you wanted. You were _begging_ me for it--" Tony cut himself off with a sigh, wiping at his face. He moved past Steve wordlessly, going into the hall to fetch his jeans, hiking them on in the hallway.

"What are you trying to tell me, Steve?" Tony looked back at him, a glance over one shoulder.

* * *

Steve was glaring daggers at Tony who was getting off the bed and removing the condom like what they had done was no big deal. The thing was, it probably _wasn't_ a big deal to Mr. Tony Stark who was probably promiscuous as all get out. It was a big deal to Steve Rogers though.

"At what point did I say, 'Oh pretty please fuck me in my ass!'" Steve retorted, crossing his arms and trembling, but this time out of anger. "I never said it!"

It was easier to be upset at Tony than disappointed in himself. He didn't want to be the kind of douchebag who cheated on their girlfriend. He also didn't want to be the kind of guy who liked being touched by another guy, kissed by another guy. Or who liked being called a slut, or who liked being spanked. Fuck.

It was a lot take in. A lot to process. So Steve settled on directing his frustration on the older man in the room instead of himself.

* * *

Tony raised a brow at Steve's sharp response, setting his jaw. Steve's words stung. He continued to bite down on the inside of his cheek, tasting the coppery essence of blood from how tightly he squeezed the skin on the inside of his mouth. He was frustrated with him, though it was mostly in response to the fact that Steve seemed so upset with him. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"When I told you what I wanted to do to you, you said _please,_ not _stop._ "

His brows were pulled together in worry; heart racing as he picked his shirt off from the floor, sliding it on over his head. He kept his distance from Steve, continuing to move toward the door.

"You never stopped me. You never so much as asked me to slow down. You told me to act that way, and I did. That's it."

* * *

The tension in the room was thick and Steve watched as Tony made to dress himself. It all was awkward, wrong and like some bad dream. Logically he knew how he got here, although even the chronological events seemed absurd now.

This _wasn't_ him. This _couldn't_ be him. Hadn't Steve Rogers always been the quintessential good guy? Someone girls would love to date and bring back to meet their parents? He had always been a bit of a hothead, sometimes getting into the occasional fight with punks who deserved it, but he'd never done anything as messed up as tonight.The college student remained stiff as a board, judgmental and trying to hold onto his frustration because if he could just stay pissed off until Tony left--

"I didn't know what the hell I wanted!" Steve shot back. "I was turned on and fucking confused. I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't gay!"

* * *

"You were confused?"

Tony barked back. He wasn't thinking straight. His head was muddled, clouded, carrying too many thoughts and somehow not enough; at least not for this situation. He could see the conflict behind Steve's eyes, but he was too tired to delve into that. "You weren't confused infront of the camera. And you weren't confused an hour ago. What you wanted was me. A man." Tony stated, releasing the inside of his cheek to raise his voice.

"If this is how it's going to be, I want nothing to do with you. I can't-" How did he explain this? "I can't handle someone as in denial as you, Steven. I can do better. And your girlfriend can, too."

Maybe it was a low blow, but it was how Tony felt. He picked up his jacket, going to the door. He paused before he turned the knob, looking over his shoulder.

"This industry is going to eat you alive."

* * *

He _had been_ confused, _was_ still confused, just because his body wanted one thing, that didn't mean, that couldn't mean--

Steve's confusion became overshadowed by anger at the words slung his way, at Tony having the nerve to bring up Sharon! Steve flipped off the other man, scoffing, "Fuck you! You're no better, screwing someone half your age knowing they're in a relationship. You're a slut!"

He followed the other man to the door, if anything to make sure he got his skanky ass out ASAP. He was done with Tony Stark. Done. Done. Done.

"And I'll have you know I have no fucking plans to be in this industry, so you won't be seeing me again."

* * *

Tony turned the door handle, sighing through his nose. This was exhausting. He felt like he was arguing with a twelve year old, over nothing. In the grand scheme of things, this was nothing. _Greenies. Hell, Virgins._

"Thank you, Steven. You know what?"

Tony put on his shoes, before finally opening the door.

"Eat your heart out."

He slammed the door behind him, giving a heavy sigh the second it was closed. That was a whirlwind. Once in his car, he realized how numb he felt. He also realized the kid had $800 and his cell number... Well, he wasn't sure if he'd take it back, anyway.  

* * *

Tony turned the door handle, sighing through his nose. This was exhausting. He felt like he was arguing with a twelve year old, over nothing. In the grand scheme of things, this was nothing. _Greenies. Hell, Virgins._

"Thank you, Steven. You know what?"

Tony put on his shoes, before finally opening the door.

"Eat your heart out."

He slammed the door behind him, giving a heavy sigh the second it was closed. That was a whirlwind. Once in his car, he realized how numb he felt. He also realized the kid had $800 and his cell number... Well, he wasn't sure if he'd take it back, anyway.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
> \- Dirty talk (slut, whore etc.)  
> -Spanking, rough handling, pinning to the bed  
> -Blatant cheating on Sharon  
> -Possibly mild dubious consent for intercourse, but Steve doesn't think of it as a rape  
> -Fall out after sex, fighting/accusatory/guilty tripping sentiments


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Next time it will be." He retorted, giving Steve a little squeeze. He hated to combine work and personal life, but they had good chemistry for the camera, and Steve needed exposure right now in the worst way. Tony would rather have him doing scenes with himself than other lowlifes like Brock, though the more he thought about it, the more he didn't really want Steve to be doing this at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter trigger/warnings and stuff are at the end.  
> Enjoy, hope you all had a great holiday and Christmas! ♥ xoxo  
> Please comment if you like, it feeds us hope and inspiration etc.

The thing was, Steve Rogers had never had a lot of money. He was used to scraping by and working his ass off. Coming into the lump sum from his first foray into porn and then the gratuitous "tip" that Tony had left him made Steve kinda like having money. He didn't waste it on stupid shit like ordering pizza or video games. He paid his next two months rent in advance, bought Christmas presents for his mother and Sharon, treated his girlfriend _a lot_ better and paid for various repairs around his mom's place. His extra cash dwindled down fast and when Clint texted him about a gig three weeks later, Steve didn't delete the message.

Instead, he stared at it:

**hey blondie boy had a cancellation for a spanking scene tmrw u interested? non-pen, just light bdsm, gag, on a bed, bare hand spanking, humiliation, hair pulling, spitting etc. then handjob gets u off $600. pretty lowkey, same address**

Money. It made the world go round, didn't it? Steve texted that he'd be there, got a few more details and then tried to keep his nerves down and study like he was any other student.

He smiled bleakly when Clint met him the following day, casually throwing in that Tony Stark had actually been decently impressed with Steve's performance after their scene... Obviously Tony wasn't close enough with Clint that he'd spilled about their little... after-scene party. Well, that was good at least that he hadn't burnt this bridge with Clint. He ignored the fact that maybe Tony was the reason why he'd got this second job.

The scene started off with Steve completely naked, on all fours on a plush white bed with a red ball gag in his mouth. His partner, Brock, seemed like the perfect definition of an alpha male, egotistical and too over the top for Steve's taste. At least with the gag is his mouth, Steve didn't have to talk to the prick. He was half-hard, but it was from the the few spanks he'd received and nothing else. Mentally, he was not really _there,_ not like he had been with Tony at least. They'd already stopped once, Clint coming over and trying to encourage him to 'dial it up a bit.'

And then he wasn't done with Tony Stark, because Tony Stark was walking into the room, sauntering over to Clint and Steve's blue eyes widened and watched the enigmatic man, his heart picking up and his dick - the traitorous thing - deciding that it indeed liked seeing Tony.

* * *

Tony had texted Clint about the day's plans, and when he'd heard that _Steve_ was going to be on-site, Tony had made the decision to get ready and show up. He had no good reason to be at the studio, but it had been three weeks, and he still felt somewhat unsettled about what had happened between them. He hoped a couple things for Steve: that he was really getting out of the industry, and that he was able to better come to terms with who and what he was. However, the news about him being willing to take on another scene didn't confirm either of these things for Tony.

And so, he showed up on-set in a pair of dark wash jeans and a navy button down shirt, looking somewhat clean-cut considering where he was. He walked up beside Clint, watching Steve with a keen eye, though he didn't say anything. Interesting. The kid seemed to perk up a little once Tony entered, though Tony couldn't tell if it was out of anger or arousal. He didn't quite say anything to Clint, simply standing there, watching him until Steve went on a break.

Once on a break, Tony approached him, squatting down to take the gag out of his mouth.

"You seem to be a better boy for everyone when I'm around." Tony teased, raising a brow. While his first tone was teasing, the second statement was softer; voice calm and almost gentle. He was worried. How couldn't he be? "I thought you were _done_ , Steve."

* * *

He wasn't really paying attention to whatever Brock was doing or saying, blue eyes locked on to Tony. Steve straightened his posture, almost unconsciously, wanting to be good - to be better - now that Tony was watching everything. Brock seemed to notice, hand skimming across a colored up buttock. "There were go, now you--"

But Steve just mmf'ed into the the gag and continued to stare at Tony. He felt... Fuck, he felt a lot of things - relief at seeing the older man ( _why_?), arousal curling in his gut, down his spine and into his cock and then a side of guilt at how things had been left between them because Steve didn't exactly enjoy having bad blood between himself and others, no matter what the circumstance was.

When a break was called - Brock didn't like working too hard or long it seemed - Steve shifted off his hands and onto his knees. Before he could get the gag off, Tony was walking over to him and Steve paused as he let the other man undo the gag for him instead. He blushed at the joke, but he was hoping the color on his cheeks from the scene would disguise that fact. Steve wiped the excess saliva off his lower face, enjoying the freedom from the confinement. The gag had been a new thing and it turned out to be not that bad at least.

"Needed the money," Steve answered simply, getting off the bed. He didn't bother with slinging on the robe, not feeling particularly embarrassed by his nudity. "Can I... Talk to you alone for a moment?"

* * *

Tony watched Steve with a look of concern. What was he doing here? After everything? Yes, Tony had given him a fair recommendation to Clint, but he hadn't expected the younger man to come back. Not like this. He was feeling a mix of worry and.. a sharp pang of jealousy, as he glanced over to the other actor, who seemed to be taking some time to stare at himself and or drink some water as he did so. Tony's brows pulled together and he continued to lean down, wiping spittle off of Steve's stupidly perfect face for him as well.

"You look good in a gag." Tony mused, a flush crossing his cheeks. "There's not much you wouldn't look good in, though."

And here came overt flirtation, rising in him like an unstoppable force. He ran his thumb over Steve's swollen lower lip, humming to himself, before drawing back. He straightened up, sighing at Steve's response. "Money isn't..." he bit his tongue. He was either going to be a hypocrite or far too forward with what he next said, and so he didn't say anything, simply leading Steve away from the set.

Once they were a good distance from Clint and the others, Tony gave him a nod. "Yeah, let's talk." He murmured, glancing over Steve with half hungry eyes. It was hard not to look at him and feel deep seated desire for him. He was perfect, and Tony wanted perfection.

"What's on your mind?"

* * *

Tony complimenting him - _You look good in a gag_ \- and Steve was all too pleased to hear that. Catching Tony's eye... and managing to keep it after everything he had said after their _thing_ had Steve feeling proud and surprised. Here Tony was also wiping at his face, a thumb coming to graze his bottom lip and Steve wanted to whimper for something, for anything, for Tony to keep touching him, but no, he had to at least apologize.

He followed Tony to a corner of the large room. Steve's hands wanted to touch, his mouth--

No. Focus.

"Look, I'm sorry about how things ended last time." Steve started, voice soft. "Was a lot for me to take in and deal with... I'm obviously bi and I wanted you - still want - " and now Steve was struggling, a hand coming to grasp onto Tony's arm, taking half a step forward, bending his head down...

* * *

Tony listened to him, paying close attention to Steve's tone and body language. It was so soft, so genuine- Tony was finding it hard to remain mad at him, even if he wanted to.

And the truth was, he'd never been angry. Perhaps disappointed and frustrated, but outright angry? No. Something in him told him he wanted the best for this kid, and the best was to be found ether under his wing, or not in this industry. He swallowed hard as Steve said what he said- especially about wanting him- but-

Pressing a finger to his lips, Tony shook his head. "Easy there, kid." He breathed. "Not here, okay? I want- that- to stay between us. Just for us." He spoke, words quiet. He hoped Steve was understanding what he was trying to say to him. "I don't want Clint thinking I'll kiss just anybody. I only want to.."

Tony trailed off, eyeing the wall behind Steve. A door lead to a dressing room. Hell, fuck it. Tony pressed his hand to Steve's chest, giving him a gentle push, leading him to the solitary room. He lead the way in, keeping the lights off as he closed the door.

"Come here."

He spoke in the darkness, pulling on Steve's shoulders. Hungry lips found Steve's, and relished in what they found, giving him a firm, confident kiss.

* * *

When the kiss didn't happen, Steve couldn't help but frown, disappointment flashing in his eyes until Tony explained himself. It _did_ make sense. And shit. Did he want Clint and Brock and whoever else seeing him make out with Tony Stark? Probably not. Why did the other man bring out this reckless side within himself? Steve thought back to how his body had immediately reacted to seeing Tony. Even after nearly a month without seeing each other, Tony captivated him. Nothing was apparently out of his system. Nothing.

He'd tried though. He avoided watching Tony Stark on the internet. That was the only thing he'd been successful at because try as he might, everything that the pornstar brought out of him, everything that he had experienced and fucking loved... his stupid mind would replay. More than a few times had Tony slipped into his fantasies while he jerked off in shower.

Steve let himself be guided, eagerness bubbling up in his chest as they entered the dark room and Tony's mouth descended on his own. Groaning, Steve pushed the smaller man against the wall, hands bunching up his shirt. When he pulled away, he was shaking, overwhelmed and so fucking horny. He had Tony kissing him, in a farm room and it still wasn't enough.  "Fuck. Why... How do you do this to me?" Steve breathed out.

* * *

Tony gave a quiet gasp as he was pushed up against the wall, his own hands going up to hold Steve's face- fingers desperately clutching at skin, wanting some traction, wanting anything that could ground him. His head was spinning as he was kissed, thoughts racing as he felt that tongue in his mouth, Steve's sturdy, muscular body keeping Tony pressed against the hard surface for as long as Steve willed him to be.

And then- those words, that left Tony breathless, left Tony's hands dragging down Steve's face, his shoulders. "Because I'm Tony Stark." He teased, a chuckle chasing his words.

"It's simple, Steve." Tony breathed, rolling his smaller body against the larger man's. "I want you. And you want me. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

* * *

Fuck. _Because I'm Tony Stark,_ was exactly right. It was Tony's confidence, the swagger, his good looks, his voice, the way he seemed to easily be able to wind Steve up, pushing all the right buttons and all the blonde wanted to do was give in and beg him to do keep doing it. Under Tony's touch Steve felt elevated, more alive, raw like an exposed nerve even. It was addicting. It was frightening.  

He didn't think he could stop.

He matched Tony's hips, not even caring that he was rubbing his dick against unaccomodating jeans. Feeling that Tony was also hard, that he will wanted him, had Steve elated. The air between them felt charged, their sexual chemistry almost overpowering.

"Oh, God, we don't have long, do we?" Steve murmured, stress evident in his tone. They really didn't, five to ten minute tops before Clint would come searching for him. "Please, I need to see you again, can I?" Steve was then pressing insistent kisses to the pulse point on the smaller man's neck, pulled in by that quick beat and inhaling his scent.

* * *

Tony gasped as Steve nonchalantly rutted himself against his jeans, prompting Tony to move his own hands down, undoing the button and the fly of his own. This kid. This kid was driving him crazy. He almost felt embarrassed by how quickly Steve turned him on, by how much he was into all of this. He should know better; he was a _pro_ at knowing better. And yet, Steve was nothing short of intoxicating, addicting-

"You're right. We don't." He breathed, blushing at the stress that was found in Steve's voice. This.. _mattered_ to him, on some level. It was a weird thought. Tony pulled his cock out from his boxers, gasping as his bare skin met Steve's bare skin. He wrapped his hand around both of their dicks, beginning to stroke them both off slowly, hand moving in confident motions. He wouldn't get Steve off. "Be a good boy for me." He breathed. "Don't cum." God knows how quickly he'd came the last time. "I just wanna make you feel good--" The words were cut off by his own moan, as Steve kissed his neck.

"Bite me." Tony asked, neck flexing beneath Steve's lips involuntarily. "And- yeah- I left you my number-" He gave their cocks a heady squeeze, gasping. "You need to use it."

* * *

When Tony took out his cock, Steve was glancing down at it, licking his lips in anticipation, curious where this would all go. Then a hand was taking both of their erections in, wrapping fingers around both of the shafts and Steve was keening into that touch enthusiastically.

Eyebrows drawing in at the order, Steve opened his mouth to ask why he didn't get to cum, but then it dawned on him - he'd need to get off in the scene still. He nodded, a stilted movement. "I'll be good," Steve whispered hotly against Tony's neck. "I'll be your good boy."

He wasn't a child, but with Tony there was something about being _his good boy_ that appealed to Steve. He wanted that praise, wanted to know and feel that he'd made the other man proud. It was all kinds of messed up, but fuck it. Seriously. Fuck it, Steve would give in - at least right now.

 _Bite me._ Who was Steve to say no to that? Steve opened his mouth and bit down on Tony's neck, sucking and tonguing at the spot, planning on leaving Tony a mark this time around. He pulled away when Tony mentioned the phone number, thinking back to the large wad of bills that had accompanied the card. "Why'd you leave me $800? You wanna be my sugar daddy?"

* * *

A full body shiver encompassed Tony at Steve's agreement. _Your good boy._ The way Steve so willingly fell into that was incredibly sexy- it had Tony reeling, yet again. One of his hands moved down Steve's back while the other stroked them off, contentedly grabbing a handful of ass along the way. He adored Steve's body, more than he probably should.

Moaning as Steve bit down on his neck, Tony arched his chest up to Steve's as he played with their cocks. They were close, and heated, and he wanted more of this. He wanted Steve to touch him, too, to have those hands all over him- maybe- well, there were a lot of thoughts drifting in and out of his mind. He bit down on the inside of his cheek as Steve spoke. "More than that." He breathed, shaking his head. "I wanna be your _Daddy._ "

God, he hoped the kid knew what that meant, or else this would get real awkward, real fast.

"Touch me." Tony spoke, letting go of their cocks in order to grip one of Steve's hands. He guided Steve's hand to Tony's cock, encouraging to wrap his hand around him. "Like you know you want to."

* * *

 _Daddy._ It was a kink that he used to think was way out there and never something he'd be interested in. Granted, at the time he had been trying to figure out if _he_ would have liked being a Daddy. Now, Steve had other thoughts on the matter. Now, Steve was intrigued by the idea of not only calling Tony Daddy, but Tony stepping up into that role. From what little Steve did know, it came with its own responsibilities and yeah, Tony Stark wasn't probably the safest bet, but to Steve, Tony had had on a few occasions demonstrated that he was concerned about his well being.

The truth was, for all of Steve Roger's independence and determination, sometimes it was damn difficult to manage everything - to look after both his physical and mental health, his grades, his mom, his girlfriend, his own place. Life was exhausting for a student and if Tony... If Tony wanted to take care of him at least financially and sexually? Christ, Steve wanted to sign on the dotted line. He'd take whatever he could get.

Cock abandoned, Steve's hand was re-positioned onto Tony's dick and this time he wasn't afraid, or at least a hell of a lot less afraid. He complied, gripping Tony nice and tight, wanting to make him feel good, wanting that exhilarating rush of praise. "I do, _Daddy_ ," Steve admitted with a shudder, eyes wide and glued on Tony's face. "Been thinking about you so fucking much."

* * *

Tony gasped as Steve's hand finally seized around his cock, giving a light shudder at the action. God, why was this turning him on so much? He was touched, day in and day out, by all sorts of people. And yet, because this was Steve and he was touching him off-set, on his own fruition, it was an entirely different context- bringing out an entirely different reaction. He rolled his hips into his hand at the word _Daddy_ , hips involuntarily jerking his cock forward, into Steve's tight hand.

"Fuck." Tony breathed, mouth agape at the sensations. "There you go-- you're so good--" He gave a strangled moan, beginning to push at Steve's body.

"Get on your knees. Open your mouth," Tony gasped, "You're going to get me off."

* * *

One thing Steve was keenly aware of was how fucking hot he was finding Tony's reactions. He couldn't even see that much, but the sounds alone and the feel of that athletic body was enough to keep Steve completely hard. It was in this moment that Steve realized he had never wanted anyone or anything as much as he did Tony and that was fucking _terrifying_. Maybe it was the forbidden fruit aspect, how exotic Tony was to Steve, how quasi scandalous it all was with the age gap, Tony's profession...

Steve's hand stilled at the order, stomach churning anxiously. He didn't know if he could do _that_ \- suck Tony off, to give him a full on blow job. It was so... _gay_. Still, Steve found himself getting down on his knees, compelled to at least try for Tony. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to move his mouth closer and lick curiously across the head. Steve held onto the base of Tony's dick while he licked around the tip, the sides, underneath. Pulling away he mumbled, "Don't know if I can..."

* * *

"Just-"

Tony wasn't surprised by Steve's words. The kid was giving him an inch and Tony was going for a full country mile. But he had to ask. He had to know how those lips felt on his cock, and unsurprisingly to him, they felt better than expected. His body twitched in response, hips trembling with the resistance it took to not try and thrust into Steve's mouth. That would be something, getting the kid to swallow him down with no preparation? Rich. Instead, he revelled in the feeling of Steve's curious licks and prods, finding the inquisitive movements half charming and half arousing.

But then came the statement, and he'd pulled back. Tony rocked his hips into his hands again, shuddering. He'd been able to make himself practically cum on command over the years, and this was no different, save for the fact that he really wanted to. "-Keep going." He breathed. He wanted to give Steve the satisfaction of having made him cum, and the knowledge that Steve wasn't allowed to. "Stroke me off, I'm almost there baby, you're so hot." The encouragements came in a deep, raspy voice; what some might have recognized as his 'porn' voice. It was hard not to get into that headspace around Steve; he practically brought it out of him.

* * *

Thankfully Tony didn't seem to mind his hesitancy with the whole blowjob thing, instructing Steve to just use his hand. So, that's what Steve endeavored to do, pumping up and down the man's cock earnestly. He wanted to get Tony to cum badly. Too badly, if he thought about it, but whatever, he wasn't going to really focus on how nearly everything he felt toward Tony seemed to be in excessive amounts. Nope.

But, goddamn it, Tony's _voice_ . That was something Steve _did_ want to think about, wanted to keep hearing, wanted to keep experiencing because Tony's voice made Steve want to fucking bite his lip and whimper like some needy thing. Yeah, a bit disconcerting, that was, but arousal seemed to lessen a lot of those types of concerns when it came down to it.

And arousal was why Steve's tongue poked out and he wet his lips, mouth drawn against the the head of Tony's cock It was smooth and hot, wet already from his earlier exploratory licking and the nineteen-year-old couldn't believe he had another man's - Tony's - dick anywhere near his mouth.

But he did and he was rubbing the tip against his closed lips as his hand worked Tony's cock.

* * *

Tony moved one hand down to entangle it in Steve's hair, gripping it roughly as Steve continued to stroke him off. A knowing tightness in his stomach told him he was ready, but it was those lips against his tip that brought him over the edge. With a strangled moan of 'fuck, baby' he yanked Steve's head back, gasping as he came over the base of Steve's throat and chest. His breath was heaving, the situation and the thought of Steve making him more aroused than anything else- more than his actions.

He leaned down, getting onto one knee to kiss him, both hands going to hold his face as he did. The kiss was hot, deep and sloppy, their tongues mingling at the taste of himself was bearable when he found it on the tip of Steve's tongue. "Fuck." He breathed, parting their lips to press his forehead against Steve's. "This isn't over. You're not done with me--" He swallowed, gasping. God, Steve could  have him ready to go again--

"And I'm not done with you. Do you understand?"

* * *

Steve's efforts paid off and he was rewarded with Tony cumming over his throat and chest. It was beyond hot to be defiled like this, mostly because of who was doing it to him - Tony fucking Stark. He returned the kiss, his hands gripping at Tony's shoulders, feeling a bit off kilter from the rush.

 _This isn't over. You're not done with me--_ His reply was in the tip of his tongue - 'I don't think I can be,' but Steve couldn't admit that, couldn't get the words out. On his knees in front of Tony, covered in cum, Steve knew he was trapped in something bigger than he could have imagined for himself. This wasn't how his life was supposed to be. Doing few porn shoots was one thing, learning that he was bi was kind of big, but Tony? Tony was an eclipse -  Steve's interest, his desire for the older man was expansive and he couldn't look away. He was playing with fire, but he couldn't pull his hand away.

_And I'm not done with you. Do you understand?_

"Watch the rest of the shoot. Don't take your eyes off of me, because when I cum, it's for you. I'll be thinking about you," Steve murmured, voice shaky.

* * *

Tony gave a nod, breathless and trembling, at Steve's words.

"Yeah, baby, I'll be watching you.

He punctuated his words with a second kiss, though it was slower; less rushed, though just as intense. He pulled away from him and turned the lights on, wincing as fluorescent lighting filled the room. He helped Steve up (like he really needed to be helped), before finding a spare box of tissues within the room, wiping down Steve's chest. "Go be a good boy for them. And for me." He spoke, hands delicately wiping off Steve's body. He then did his jeans back up, looking content as he smoothed his clothes over his body.

His thoughts were paused as there was a loud knock at the door, and a shrill voice; "Anthony Stark. You better not be-" "It's fine, Pepper." Tony cut off, opening the door. "I just, uh, needed a breather."

"Uh-huh. _You_ needed a breather, with one of the actors we needed on set four minutes ago." Pepper chided, brow raised disapprovingly as Tony slipped out the door. She'd given him many a lecture on his.. 'relations' with actors, and yet none of it seemed to sink in. "Steve, you good to go?"

With that, Tony went back to his post next to the camera; though he was pacing a little bit, keeping himself within eyeshot of Steve. He kept their gaze locked, intense and needy, warm eyes bearing into him with a restrained variant of the passion he'd looked at him with before. His hands were in his pockets, as he was getting fidgety; he wanted to be the one spanking him, touching him. Jealousy curled within him throughout the shoot, and while it frightened him, it also served to spur his passions on. He wouldn't be leaving without him- not today.

* * *

And just like that he was nodding to Pepper that he was ready to resume and being ushered back into the other room. No one looked all that concerned that he had slipped away with Tony, but his co-actor gave him an unimpressed roll of his eyes. Steve resisted the urge to give him the finger. Although in shape, Brock had a much more grizzled fierceness about him that Steve didn't want to fuck with. He put the gag on himself while Brock sauntered over to double check that it was up to his standards or whatever.

Steve crawled onto the bed, eyes flicking over to Tony as he gave his cock a bit of a squeeze. Brock leaned down, close to Steve's face, whispering into his ear so that the camera couldn't pick it up, "I wouldn't get too involved with Stark, he likes pretty new things, but his attention always wear off."

The blonde couldn't respond as he had the gag in his mouth and Clint was counting down the start of the scene, but be tried hard to work the scowl off of his face, not wanting to let Brock have the satisfaction of getting under his skin nor Tony see that he was getting bothered by someone. Steve seemed to posts possess an earnest face that often invited bullies, for some reason - it had been this way when he was a scrawny kid, and despite a growth spurt and working hard to get in pretty good shape during his late teens, he still received flak, the dialogue had just changed was all.

True to his word, Tony watched as the scene progressed. Brock seemed to be in the mood to be more of an asshole as he spit in Steve's face, spanking him harder than before as well as pinching him in areas the camera wasn't even able to capture.

Despite Brock's antics and whatever stupid shit he was saying to Steve, the blonde kept his cool and remained focused on Tony watching him... Daddy looking at him. Fuck. Were they _really_ going to be doing this, or was that just shit that had came up in the heat of the moment? He moaned even with the gag on, keening into the shanks, nodding at the appropriate times, trying to play up his desperation for the camera.

Steve was sitting back on his heels while Brock touched him, his reverie destroyed when he heard-- "Yeah, stupid faggot bitch loves this all, doesn't he? Dicks all hard from me touching him-- Steve felt a little ill, fists clenching at his side's.

Thankfully, Clint called 'cut' then. "Rumlow, no one wants to hear that shit. Keep 'faggot' out of your dialogue, please."

* * *

Tony didn't say anything to Clint as he watched, simply observing the dialogue between the two- both verbal and physical- as it happened. They really couldn't have had worse chemistry, or more of a lack thereof. There wasn't any passion in Steve's eyes, save for when he was looking at Tony. Tony crossed his arms, one hand going up, fingers tapping over his mouth as he watched them with piqued interest. He couldn't tell what Brock was saying to him, but he could tell that he didn't like it.

That negative gut feeling was confirmed for him as angry words left Brock's mouth. They were the kind of words that had Tony wanting to go flying toward him, knock him around a bit. But he didn't; he had a reputation to maintain, regardless of how fun giving the other man's head a knock sounded. Instead, he simply called out; "What are you, an amateur? Do you think anyone gets off to your internalized homophobia, Rumlow? How about you fuck off with that before I get you out the door so fast you won't know which way is up."

The words were vaguely threatening, but Tony had to channel the seething anger that bubbled up his throat into something. He looked at Steve's face, scowling to himself. Steve wasn't a _stupid faggot bitch._ He was smart, he was kind, he was all sorts of things that Tony could only dream of being- but never actually come close to. He was nothing less than someone to be admired and yet here he was, gagged and exposed, not where he needed to be.

But the scene went on, and Tony kept watching. He was less aroused by Brock and more aroused by Steve. And when Steve came? He held that eye contact, giving him a little smirk. That was _his_ baby, regardless of fucking Rumlow-

He found himself walking up to him after the scene, going past Steve. He was still angry, as much as a delight seeing Steve cum was. He approached him with a hostile front, tone angry and loud as he spoke; "Pull that shit again and you won't take another paycheck from here or anyone else in L.A. There's no room for morons like you here." Maybe he was being too overprotective. Maybe he was acting up too much. "Are you understanding me?" But he was angry, and he needed the satisfaction of unleashing that on the other man.

Turning to see where Steve was, he simply wasn't there- already up and gone to his dressing room, which he learned from a glance and a motion from Clint. Tony tracked him down, holding his breath as he knocked on Steve's dressing room door. This was more obvious than before, but he didn't care. He wanted to make sure he was alright. "Steve, it's Tony." He added, leaning against the door a little bit. "Is it alright if you let me in?"

* * *

He was surprised when Tony also stuck up for him, pretty much threatening Rumlow - which was actually somewhat hot because he knew Tony had clout and could actually make it happen. While Tony hadn't moved onto directing or producing (save for his own show), the star was at the top of the ladder in the US porn industry - his name and opinion meant something, held weight and as Steve looked up to Brock, the other man's demeanour had significantly changed after being reprimanded.

The rest of the scene went without a hitch and when he had to let Brock get him off, Steve dissociated himself from the task, letting his mind think back to the dark dressing room (Tony kissing him breathless, his voice when he said _'I wanna be your daddy_ '), their prior scene (fucking Tony's mouth, the first time being called a slut) and then to his bedroom (Tony spanking him, Tony fucking him) and when Steve came his eyes widened and he groaned into the gag, making a right mess of himself. It was strangely intense, Tony's eyes watching him and he felt almost ashamed about how much he _didn't_ want Brock's words to be true. Was he the equivalent of a shiny new toy?

When 'cut' was called, Steve ripped off the gag, having enough of being around the alpha male dickhead he bolted to his change room, wiping himself off in a hurry before going to his neat piles of clothes and pulling them on methodically. He wanted to shower, get Rumlow's scent off of him, but not here. The knock at his door had him startling, heart jumping at Tony's voice. He immediately went to the door, unlocked it, and pulled it open, taking a step to the side as Tony came in before quickly closing it once more.

"Pretty crazy stuff," Steve forced out, trying to smile although everything was okay, which it wasn't - He was doing porn, he had a growing obsession with Tony Stark, he was still apparently cheating on his girlfriend, he'd just been called a faggot for the first time in his life and more or less been bullied by the stupid prick too...  He felt a great mash up of things and he had no idea where to start.

* * *

Steve looked broken, and that wasn't okay.

Tony Stark was a lot of things to a lot of people. That, and he was known for certain things- sex, money, his attitude, the perception of him being an asshole or a diva or a fair bit of both- but that wasn't how he wanted Steve to know him. He needed Steve to know him as more than that. He'd meant what he said; he wanted to protect him, to guide and mentor him. He wasn't sure how he was going to do that just yet, especially with Steve's little problem of having a girlfriend as well, but he'd do what Tony Stark did best and figure it out on the way.

But he wouldn't be letting Steve leave with that look in his eyes. Tony approached him slowly, gently speaking, "I know. You're not okay. Come here." He didn't ask how he was, as he knew, and Steve would probably just brush it off anyway. Tony wrapped his arms around him, bringing him down to his level by pulling on his shoulders a little bit.

Kissing Steve's mouth long and slow, Tony ran his hands over the younger man's body appreciatively, ghosting his fingers and palms over his chest, his back. "You did so well." He praised him softly, breaking their kiss to whisper the soft words of encouragement. "I wish it was me, though..." He hoped he didn't have to explain that. He did wish it was him doing the scene instead of _Rumlow._ "... but more than that, I wish that didn't happen. It won't happen again."

Biting his own lip, Tony pulled back a little, looking over Steve's face. "I can give you a ride home. You don't have to walk out of here without me. I'm right here."

* * *

Steve hadn't known what to expect exactly when the other man came knocking. Still, the hug took him by surprise. He let Tony pull him in, drawn close and Steve instantly deflated into the comforting embrace. He didn't exactly want to be like this - needy and weak - but he felt emotionally drained from  the scene, their little meet-up in the dressing room and then Brock's behaviour.

Tony was kissing him and Steve let himself return it, eyes slipping shut and wanting to take everything the other man was offering. He clutched onto back of Tony's jacket tightly, arousal absent, but there was still an _ache_ \- a need there, something trapped under his skin and itching for attention. It was bad. Things were getting worse, because if it was _just_ sex, that was a biological need, but if it turned into something more...

"Wished it was you too," Steve mumbled, a bit dazed. The praise was a soothing balm to his frazzled nerves, until his mind shot back to Brock's words. He had to ask, had to know. Maybe Tony would deny it, maybe he'd lie, but...

"Before the scene he said something to me," Steve started, a frown playing at his lips. "He said that you like pretty things, new things, but your attention always wears off..." The blonde felt a blush rising to his cheeks, embarrassment rising up as he buried his head into the crook of Tony's neck, breathing in his scent. "I don't want that."

* * *

Tony ran his hands over Steve's broad back, admiring the strength that he found thrumming beneath Steve's skin. Steve was kissing him, Steve was holding him- all was right in the world, right? Save for the hurt that he heard in Steve's voice and felt in his touch. He let their kisses remain slow and soft, not feeling the need to get urgent right now. He was surprisingly okay with this. This boy was _doing things_ to him- making his heart clench in concern and worry for the both of them.

"Next time it will be." He retorted, giving Steve a little squeeze. He hated to combine work and personal life, but they had good chemistry for the camera, and Steve needed exposure right now in the worst way. Tony would rather have him doing scenes with himself than other lowlifes like Brock, though the more he thought about it, the more he didn't really want Steve to be doing this at all.

Listening to Steve's words, Tony gave a sigh. He rocked Steve in his arms a little as Steve pressed his face into his neck, biting the inside of his cheek. "You know what my reputation is, Steve." He spoke quietly. "But I hope you're not going to let that speak instead of me. I.. I'm not like that, not here." He explained gently, rubbing Steve's back as Steve inhaled against his skin. "I don't want that, either. I want as much of you as you'll give me. You have to trust me... regardless of what people say about me. That isn't the truth. Are you really going to believe him over me?"

* * *

The prospect of doing more porn _with_ Tony was both daunting and thrilling. At least if Tony was there Steve would know what to expect and he'd definitely be into it. Although there was a lot of shit floating around about Tony Stark, Steve hadn't really had any issues during their scene and Tony was leagues ahead of Brock at any rate.

Against what he wanted to be happening, Steve started to shake a bit as Tony held him closely and rubbed his back. This all shouldn't have felt as nice as it did. They were still practically strangers, weren't they? Their bodies knew each other - very intimately, his brain unhelpfully added - but they hadn't really _talked_ much, at least not about the normal stuff, like the bullshit Sharon and he knew about each other, for example. Steve only knew what was available online about Tony and the couple of times they'd interacted. He knew Tony liked him, wanted to help him, that he made Steve feel all kinds of things... but was that enough?

Apparently it was because Steve was whispering, "I believe you." A pause and then, "I trust you, Daddy."

It was the truth and even though it scared Steve shitless to be taking this risk, he wasn't pulling away from Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible triggers for stuff:  
> -Steve does a scene with another man while Tony watches ( he's gagged, spanked, spat on, pinched... not especially enjoyed on Steve's part)  
> -Homophobic language from Brock to Steve (called a 'stupid faggot bitch')  
> -Steve disassociates himself as a means to cope from Brock touching him


End file.
